


Письмо

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Harry Potter, Family, Feel-good, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Godfather Sirius Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Letters, Light-Hearted, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Шестилетний Гарри Поттер случайно отправляет письмо Сириусу Блэку в Азкабан.





	1. Письмо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595594) by [Poppedthep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppedthep/pseuds/Poppedthep). 



_Дорогой Сириус Блэк,_  
  
_Прошу прощения за беспокойство. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Я думаю, вы могли знать моих родителей._  
  
_Я нашёл старое письмо от моей мамы к тёте Петунье, когда делал уборку на втором этаже. В нём было два имени. Одно — Джеймс Поттер. Думаю, это мой папа. А другое имя было ваше._  
  
_Я не всё понял из письма, но мне показалось, что вы дружили с моими родителями и очень хорошо к ним относились. Я знаю, это было очень давно, потому что мне уже шесть лет, а они умерли, когда мне был год. Поэтому извините, что я вас беспокою._  
  
_Но если вы сможете что-нибудь о них вспомнить, то не могли бы, пожалуйста, рассказать мне? Я не знаю, у кого ещё спросить, но если вы всё же не получите моё письмо, или ничего не вспомните, или не захотите отвечать, то ничего страшного. Я просто хочу попытаться._  
  
_Я очень сильно по ним скучаю, и очень бы хотелось, чтобы вы о них что-то помнили. Даже если это будет самая мелочь, которая покажется вам скучной, я всё равно буду рад о ней узнать. Мне запрещено спрашивать у тёти и дяди о моих родителях. Единственное, что я когда-либо от них слышал, так это что мой папа был пьяницей. Он правда был пьяницей?_  
  
_Я каждый день думаю о маме и папе. Будет замечательно абсолютно всё, что вы сможете вспомнить. Я уже это говорил, но я ужасно по ним скучаю. Я почти всё время только об этом и думаю._  
  
_Ещё раз простите за беспокойство._  


_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_  
  
_Гарри Поттер_

  
  
  
Гарри остался доволен своим письмом. Да, у него были не идеальные оценки по английскому и чистописанию, однако для своих лет у него всё просто прекрасно получалось, когда он не старался казаться хуже Дадли, а это письмо к тому же вместило в себя всё, что он хотел сказать, было трижды проверено на орфографию и грамматику и написалось самым аккуратным почерком. Он вложил письмо в конверт, который дала ему школьный секретарь, и перевернул, чтобы вывести на обороте: ”Сириус Блэк“.  
  
После чего Гарри в смятении замер. Откуда же он узнает адрес, по которому отправить письмо? С остужающим пыл чувством мальчик осознал, что понятия не имеет, где ему найти контактные данные Сириуса Блэка. Если он что и знал, так это то, что Сириус Блэк, возможно, уже умер, как его родители, либо живёт где-то за тридевять земель, либо ещё что-то, от чего никакой пользы.  
  
Проблема Гарри разрешилась в тот момент, когда он наблюдал за сцепившимися на школьной площадке Дадли и Энтони Элбрайтом, находясь при этом в выгодной для обзора точке на скамьях. Стоило Гарри только зазеваться, уйдя в свои мысли, как большая бурая сова спикировала низко над его головой и приземлилась прямо возле его руки, расслабленно лежавшей на лавке.  
  
Гарри сроду не видал сову так близко. Он ещё ни одной из них не встречал в школьном дворе, тем более среди бела дня.  
  
Сова спокойно мигнула, глядя на Гарри с терпеливым любопытством. Вблизи совы оказались куда крупнее. И пока Гарри раздумывал про себя, что сове понадобилось на площадке его школы, птица вдруг резко дёрнула головой вперёд и выхватила клювом его письмо к Сириусу Блэку.  
  
— Эй! — воскликнул Гарри. — Отдай!  
  
Он потянулся к сове в попытке схватить письмо. Но птица, взмахнув огромными крыльями, взмыла в воздух, перепорхнула через крышу школы и была такова.  
  
Как несправедливо! Сова украла у него письмо! Разве совы едят бумагу? Гарри не припоминал, чтоб слышал о чем-то подобном. А может, эта сова похожа на Дадли и просто почувствовала, что может отнять у Гарри что-нибудь, если захочет.  
  
Неверие и удивление самоуверенностью совы сменились у Гарри ещё более глубоким смятением, чем прежде, когда мальчик осознал, что не только не решил проблему с поиском адреса Сириуса Блэка, но и должен был теперь писать письмо заново и просить ещё один конверт у школьного секретаря.  
  
Гарри вырвал из рабочей тетради чистый лист и принялся за дело, тщательно прикрыв бумагу рукой и держась настороже на случай появления других вороватых сов.  
  
  
А всего день спустя, не успел Гарри даже написать новое письмо, как с удивлением увидел уже знакомую бурую сову, прилетевшую к нему в тот момент, когда Гарри, ухаживавщий за бегониями тёти Петуньи, присел на пятки, чтобы отдохнуть и перекусить сэндвичем.  
  
Первым делом он решил, что сова передумала и захотела вернуть украденное письмо. Но когда Гарри забрал конверт из её клюва, то увидел, что надпись ”Сириус Блэк“ перечёркнута, а прямо под ней нацарапано: ”Гарри Поттер“.


	2. Ответ

_Дорогой Гарри,_  
  
_Поверить не могу, что действительно это читаю. Быть может, я всё-таки сошёл здесь с ума, а может, ты просто такой же умница, какими всегда были мы с твоим папой, раз нашёл способ послать письмо с совой в Азкабан._  
  
_А ведь тебе всего шесть! Уже шесть. Даже не верится. Как же летит время. Казалось, ещё вчера ты был пухленьким карапузом, жевавшим мой палец._  
  
_То, что я знал твоих родителей, это ещё слабо сказано, Гарри. Они были моими друзьями. Моей семьёй, вообще-то. Твой папа был мне как брат — мы с ним заканчивали друг за другом фразы, всегда знали мысли друг друга, и все говорили, что ни разу не видели нас порознь. Твои дедушка с бабушкой заботились обо мне больше, чем мои собственные родители когда-либо. Я, можно сказать, названый Поттер._  
  
_Ты этого не помнишь, но я и с тобой был знаком, Гарри. Я знал тебя с пятнадцати минут от твоего рождения и был первым, кто тебя увидел, — после твоего папы, конечно. Ты срыгнул на мою любимую куртку, а я подумал, что ты потрясающий. Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда. И до безумия рад получить от тебя весточку._  
  
_Прежде всего скажи: у тебя всё в порядке?! Тётя и дядя, которых ты упомянул, это, по-видимому, сестра Лили и здоровенный, как кит, маггл, за которого она вышла. Других тёти с дядей у тебя быть не может. Если не считать меня и дядю Лунатика, но он-то называл Джеймса пьяницей только в шутку. Я вот что хочу узнать: как ты вообще оказался у них, из всех людей? Уверен, были варианты получше. Наверняка от желающих отбоя не было, ведь все в тебе души не чаяли. Единственным моим утешением была мысль, что ты растёшь в хорошей семье волшебников. Я думал о Долгопупсах. Алиса, у которой малыш Нев, прекрасно ладила с Лили._  
  
_Твои тётя и дядя хорошо с тобой обращаются, или есть необходимость вызвать их на разговор? Нехорошо, что ты никогда не слышал обо мне и совсем ничего не знаешь о родителях. Просто возмутительно. Твои мама с папой были лучшими людьми, каких я только знал, и твоей тёте следовало бы принять за честь рассказать тебе о них. Убить готов того, из-за кого ты оказался в нынешнем положении. Мы, конечно, слышали, что сестра у Лили не подарок, но я удивлён, что всё настолько плохо. Что они тебе рассказывали о волшебном мире?_  
  
_Всё не должно было сложиться так, Гарри. Полагаю, ты не в курсе — но я твой крёстный отец. Твои родители хотели, чтобы я за тобой присмотрел, если с ними что-то случится. Если бы я здесь не застрял, ты бы всё это время жил со мной — и дарил мне кружку с надписью «Лучший в мире крёстный отец» на каждый День Отца, это точно._  
  
_Я просто в бешенстве, что не могу сказать тебе всё это лично. Это сложно объяснить, но я был немного не в себе, торча здесь. До того, как пришло твоё письмо, я был не в состоянии даже думать обо всём этом. Сейчас же я мыслю трезвее, чем когда-либо за последние несколько лет. Знаю, объяснение так себе, но надеюсь, однажды я смогу выразиться понятнее._  
  
_Учитывая обстоятельства, оно, пожалуй, и к лучшему, что никто тебе не рассказывал обо мне. Если бы ты знал хоть часть из того, что обо мне теперь говорят, то вовсе не пожелал бы мне писать. Но Гарри, я тебе клянусь: ничто из этого не правда. Я могу всё объяснить. Самое главное, запомни, что я бы никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не предал твоих родителей. Я бы отдал за них жизнь. Отрезал бы себе язык, но не выдал их. Прости. Наверное, такие подробности — чересчур для шестилетнего._  
  
_Ты первый, кто связался со мной здесь. Я и подумать не мог, что такое вообще возможно. Если ты ничего не слышал о родителях, тогда я не могу представить, чтоб ты встречался с кем-то из волшебников, потому что твоих маму с папой все обожали ещё при жизни. Но если у тебя всё же есть возможность связаться с кем-то из магического мира, как ты связался со мной, тогда попробуй послать сообщение Альбусу Дамблдору. Или Римусу Люпину. Если получится — дай мне знать, и я отправлю им письмо через тебя. Есть крайне важные сведения касательно вероломного крысёныша по имени Хвост, которые доказывают мою невиновность. Нам нужно отомстить за жизни твоих родителей, Гарри._  
  
_Если нам удастся переубедить людей, у меня, вполне вероятно, появится шанс выбраться отсюда. И конечно, как только освобожусь, я могу тут же забирать тебя от тётки, и сможешь жить со мной, хочешь? Как это и должно было быть с самого начала._  
  
_Между тем у меня нет ничего, кроме времени и багажа историй. Вообще-то мне даже помогало время от времени заставлять себя вспоминать. Что бы тебе хотелось узнать о родителях? Спрашивай о чём угодно, а я расскажу всё, что знаю._  


_С морем любви и пятью годами пропущенных объятий и поцелуев,_  
  
_Твой крёстный,_  
  
_Сириус Блэк_

 __  
  
П.С.: Извини за то, чем написан ответ. Выбор у меня здесь не велик.  


  
Та же самая сова, которая накануне умыкнула у Гарри письмо, теперь переминалась с лапки на лапку, терпеливо ожидая, пока он дочитает.  
  
У Гарри дрожали руки, пока он читал. У него есть семья. Живая семья. Настоящая семья, которая его любит и хочет видеть, которой он небезразличен — словом, такая семья, какая есть у Дадли и других ребят в школе. Крёстный отец, спрашивающий, не хочет ли Гарри жить с ним! Мечты сбываются!  
  
И хотя в письме оставалось немало непонятных моментов, глаза Гарри как примагничиваемые скакали от одного важного места к другому. Он был просто вне себя от счастья.  
  
Ещё раз пробежался взглядом по письму — просто чтобы убедиться, что ничего не напутал, и, дойдя до конца, прижал листок к груди. Казалось, можно буквально почувствовать обещанные объятия через бумагу, это чувство было самым осязаемым в его жизни.  
  
Сова ущипнула бегонию, и Гарри пришлось отдать ей бекон из своего сэндвича, чтобы она не погубила тётины цветы. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, сколько времени сова станет ждать, пока он напишет ответ Сириусу Блэку, и не хотел рисковать тем, что птица просто улетит, оставив его без возможности отправить ответ. Как знать, каковы шансы появления другой совы, любящей доставлять письма без адреса.  
  
— Ты можешь... подождать, пожалуйста... пока я напишу ответ? — спросил сову Гарри, протягивая ей весь сэндвич. Сова с неудовольствием поглядела на хлеб, но всё же ухнула, что можно было расценить как "да".  
  
Гарри взволнованно помчался на кухню взять бумагу и ручку и сесть за обеденный стол, чтобы составить ответ. Благо что сегодня Дурсли повезли Дадли с парочкой его друзей в аквапарк и не застали прилёт совы с письмом Сириуса.  
  
У Гарри не было времени удивляться тому, что совы, по всей видимости, сами нанимаются доставлять неадресованные письма незнакомцам, если оставляешь конверт без присмотра. Он едва уделил время мысли, что своё письмо Сириус написал на обороте его собственного, а слова были кривыми и судорожными, нацарапанными чем-то тёмно-бурым, до ужаса напоминающим кровь. К следующему письму Гарри обязательно приложит чистый лист и ручку. И также укажет "Азкабан" под именем "Сириус Блэк" на лицевой стороне конверта, раз уж он теперь столькое знает. Просто на тот случай, если сова забудет, куда ей надо. В конце концов это ведь всего лишь сова.  
  
У Гарри голова кружилась от волнения. Ноги тарабанили по стулу. Руки тряслись, пока он мыл их после работы в саду, а потом устанавливал ручку на бумагу. Во всём теле покалывало от надежды, трепета и возбуждения. Кто-то его любил. И сильно, если верить письму. И не просто кто-то, а лучший друг родителей.  
  
По мнению Гарри, лучшие друзья были даже важнее семьи. Взять хотя бы тётю Петунью — она приходилась родной сестрой его маме, и всё же это не означало, что ей было особое дело до них обоих. А папа  _выбрал_  Сириуса своим лучшим другом, и Сириусу было до него ещё какое дело.  
  
Гарри всю жизнь мечтал о том, что появится какой-нибудь неведомый родственник и заберёт его. И вот объявляется именно такой человек и спрашивает, всё ли у Гарри в порядке, и считает его потрясающим, несмотря на то, что Гарри однажды срыгнул ему на куртку. Гарри помнил, как орал дядя Вернон, когда Дадли стошнило и часть угодила на дядины туфли.   
  
Гарри самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
Помимо прочего, он был безмерно рад узнать, что папа у него вовсе не был пьяницей. Хотя Сириус и не сказал об этом напрямую, но из письма всё и так ясно. Похоже что родители Гарри были очень хорошими людьми, и все их любили — не один только Сириус, а, по его словам, очень многие! Гарри хотелось сказать дяде Вернону, как сильно тот ошибался, однако тогда придётся рассказать и о письме, а это не лучшая идея. Достаточно и того, что правду знает сам Гарри.  
  
Часть написанного в письме была довольно непонятной: имена и слова, которых Гарри не знал, вещи, которые он должен бы понимать, но не понимал. Сириус сказал, что Гарри любили и множество других людей. Это не укладывалось в голове. Что же стало со всеми теми людьми? Они изменили свое отношение?  
  
Ну что ж, даже если оно и так, у Гарри оставался по крайней мере один человек. Сириус Блэк. Его крёстный отец. Гарри снова и снова проговаривал себе вслух это имя.  _Мой крёстный отец. Сириус Блэк._  Это походило на сказку.  
  
На сновидение. Гарри был не вполне уверен, что не задремал на лавочке школьного двора и что сова в самом деле принесла ему письмо с ответом. Он ущипнул себя за руку — больно, но знак хороший.  
  
У Гарри оказалась своя собственная семья — его крёстный отец, сказавший, что не был рядом с Гарри в силу невозможности, сказал, что его заботит жизнь Гарри и что он знал и любил его родителей. Сказал, что однажды придёт и заберёт его. ”Море любви и пять лет пропущенных объятий и поцелуев“ — вот что он написал. ”Полюбил тебя с первого взгляда“.  
  
Он любим. Сердце у Гарри обосновалось, кажется, в самом горле. В голове вибрировали слова. Гарри всегда предполагал, что родители любили его до своей смерти, но это оставалось всего лишь догадкой, надеждой. А теперь Гарри впервые познал слово "любовь", относящееся непосредственно к нему. Это слово было написано на бумаге. Дважды в одном письме. В руках находилось прочное доказательство чьей-то любви, которое не отнять.  
  
Сознание Гарри наводнили счастливые образы того, как они с его безликим крёстным отцом уезжают от Дурслей далеко-далеко. Прямо как в его грёзах наяву, в которых оказывалось, что родители всё-таки живы или что на Тисовой улице объявлялся некий давно потерянный родственник и забирал Гарри, извиняясь за то, что слишком долго его искал. Только теперь всё было по-настоящему.  
  
И это, пожалуй, самое лучшее, что только могло произойти, не считая возвращения родителей. Впервые, сколько Гарри себя помнит, у него появился тот, для кого он важен. У него появился крёстный отец.


	3. Больше писем

_Дорогой Сириус Блэк,_  
  
_Вот это да!!! Я и понятия не имел, что вы мой крёстный отец. Даже не знал, что он у меня вообще есть. Мне всегда хотелось иметь кого-нибудь ещё из родных. Но я думал, что если бы кто-то и хотел меня, то я бы не жил с тётей и дядей. Они вечно говорят, что я для них обуза._  
  
_Я так счастлив, что вы мой крёстный! Мне бы очень хотелось жить с вами, как вы сказали. Я был бы так рад. Хотя я знаю вас совсем чуть-чуть, но вы уже отнеслись ко мне с большей заботой, чем тётя и дядя, и вы показались мне таким добрым в письме. И кроме того, если мои мама с папой хотели, чтобы я был с вами, то я хочу того же самого._  
  
_А что такое волшебный мир? Это какая-то шутка? Это ты, Дадли? Если да, то прекрати, это не смешно._  
  
_А где это — Азкабан? Он в другой стране? Я искал на нашей карте, но не нашёл ничего. У нас в доме есть только дорожный атлас Соединённого Королевства, так что, может, нужно просто смотреть на другой карте?_  
  
_Я многое не понял из того, о чём вы написали, простите. Если вы расскажете побольше, может быть тогда я пойму. Но если вам не захочется разъяснять — ничего страшного. Я очень счастлив вашим письмам, даже если не всё в них понимаю._  
  
_Не беспокойтесь, я не буду слушать, что о вас скажут другие. Я знаю, что это такое: когда про тебя говорят неправду, чтобы выставить плохим, и все этому верят. Вы Мой крёстный отец. Мама с папой выбрали вас присматривать за мной. Так что я вам верю._  
  
_А кто такой Хвост? А Альбус Дамблдор и Римус Люпин? Они тоже знали моих родителей? Моё письмо попало к вам потому, что его у меня выхватила сова. Но я могу попробовать точно так же отправить к ним сову. Что именно им написать?_  
  
_Где вы? Почему я не остался с вами? Почему вы сейчас не можете прийти и забрать меня? Вы где-то застряли? Если я вам точно нужен, то я мог бы сам к вам приехать. Это не составит большого труда. Я очень маленький и помещусь почти где угодно. Я могу вести себя очень тихо и хорошо умею работать по дому. Я мог бы и сам к вам добраться, только дайте мне адрес. Я уже ездил в другие части Суррея вместе с тётей. Просто скажите, где вы, и я приеду. Если вы точно уверены._  
  
_Не знаю, всерьёз ли вы это сказали или пошутили, но пожалуйста: не убивайте дядю Вернона. Я не хочу вам неприятностей. Хотя это было бы замечательно, если бы его здесь больше не было._  
  
_Мне столькое хочется узнать о родителях. Они были хорошие? Как они выглядели? У них была работа? Какая телепередача им больше всего нравилась? Их любимые цвета? Любимые животные? Как вы с ними познакомились? Я им нравился, когда был маленьким?_  
  
_Я уже написал это в начале письма, но я действительно очень-очень-очень-очень-преочень счастлив, что вы мой крёстный отец! Я так счастлив, что вы есть, что мне трудно выразить это в письме._

_Море любви, обнимашек и поцелуев от_

  
(Гарри слегка засмущался, выводя эту строчку, но не собирался не предлагать объятия, поцелуи и любовь, о которых Сириус уже написал в своём письме. Гарри понадеялся, что если напишет о них, то Сириус может предложить ещё больше в ответ)

 _Вашего крестника,_  
  
_Гарри Поттера_

  
  


**#####**

  
  
_Дорогой Гарри,_  
  
_Даже не слушай своих тётку с дядей. Это они для тебя обуза, а не наоборот, и хорошенько себе это запомни._  
  
_Ну разумеется, они тебе не рассказали о волшебстве. И почему я не удивлён? Знаешь, это долгая история и в неё трудно будет поверить — лучше я объясню тебе всё лично при встрече и смогу показать — но знай: волшебство реально, и ты — волшебник. Так же как и я, и твои родители. Чего точно не скажешь о твоих тёте с дядей, которые, как я догадываюсь, не в восторге от волшебства, потому и скрыли всё от тебя. Вероятно, им даже завидно, потому что магия — это что-то потрясающее. Не возьму в толк, почему ею не хотелось бы владеть абсолютно всем, но с другой стороны, где мне — не дать не взять королю чистокровных волшебников — понять магглов?_  
  
_Ты сам, вероятно, уже проделывал какое-то волшебство — нечто странное, чего никак не мог объяснить. Ничего на ум не приходит? Видишь ли, волшебный мир держат в тайне от магглов, таких как твои дядя с тётей. Но магия — это очень здорово, и ты с её помощью сможешь проделывать нечто просто невообразимое, и тебе понравится. Во многое придётся вникнуть, так что лучше я расскажу тебе больше тогда, когда смогу всё наглядно продемонстрировать. И если у тебя по ходу появятся вопросы, то давай я приложу все усилия, чтобы всё тебе разъяснить._  
  
_Я просто в бешенстве, что не могу вытащить тебя из нынешней ситуации. От одних только мыслей об этом мог бы расколошматить стены. Ты вообще не должен был оказаться у этих людей. Ты должен был остаться со мной. Я был бы счастлив, если бы ты пришёл ко мне, но ты просто не сможешь. И никто другой. И поверь на слово, тебе бы и самому не захотелось. Но не переживай, Гарри, я найду способ выбраться отсюда и забрать тебя. А до тех пор, когда тётя с дядей опять начнут доставать тебя, просто вообрази себе их лица в тот момент, когда мы с тобой улетим от них на моём заколдованном мотоцикле._  
  
_Не виню тебя за то, что не можешь понять, где я сейчас нахожусь — прости, если я непонятно выражаюсь. Здесь не всегда получается мыслить связно. В любом случае, ни на какой карте это место не найдёшь. Я в тюрьме. Волшебной тюрьме. Но не пугайся! Я здесь за преступление, которого не совершал. На меня свалил вину другой человек, вот я и застрял здесь. Я попытался отомстить за смерть твоих родителей и угодил в ловушку. Всё сложно объяснить в письме, но клянусь: ты можешь мне верить. Теперь ты знаешь, почему все эти годы прожил не со мной и не можешь приехать ко мне сейчас. Хотелось бы иначе, но увы, ничего не поделаешь._  
  
_Что касается других непонятных для тебя моментов — я буду только рад всё тебе разъяснить, так что спрашивай о чём угодно! И ни о чём не тревожься. Альбус — это пожилой и очень могущественный человек, который мог бы нам помочь, если бы знал правду. Римус — наш с твоим папой друг; он так же, как мы, знал Хвоста, и думаю, тоже может помочь, если где-то ещё скитается. Хвост тоже был нашим общим другом — и предал нас, и именно из-за него погибли твои родители, а я оказался здесь. Надо найти его и призвать к ответу за содеянное._  
  
_Я рад, что ты счастлив иметь меня в крёстных отцах. Хотя все эти годы я не исполнял своих обязательств в этом плане, но ведь ещё не поздно начать, согласен? Что бы ты ни слышал обо мне и насколько бы ужасно оно ни звучало, я готов торжественно поклясться, что твой папа был моей второй половиной. Я бы умер за него и готов умереть за тебя, Гарри. Ты — его сын, а значит, можно считать тебя и моим ребёнком. Я хочу поступить правильно по отношению к твоим родителям и заботиться о тебе. Знаю, мне не сравниться с твоим папой, но раз уж на то пошло, я у тебя есть._  
  
_К слову говоря, давай ответим на твои замечательные вопросы._  
  
_Во-первых, самое главное: твои родители тебя ОБОЖАЛИ. Просто нарадоваться на тебя не могли. Только о тебе одном и говорили. Все разговоры, письма, общение через зеркало — всё ради того, чтобы рассказать мне, как ты поживаешь — ни на что другое и времени не оставалось! (Я совершенно не возражал и всегда только счастлив был узнать, как там мой Гарри. Ты был в нашем кругу первым ребёнком, и нам с Джеймсом, имевшим очень близкие отношения, действительно казалось, что ты — наш общий.)_  
  
_А когда ты произнёс своё первое слово, папа твой по-настоящему расплакался. Хотя, если подумать, ты сказал "мама", так что, может, заплакал он из-за проигранного пари. (Шутка!) Мама часто сочиняла для тебя песенки, и они у неё получались до того цепкие, что мы все потом ещё несколько недель ходили их напевали. Было бы здорово теперь вспомнить некоторые. Быть может, когда я отсюда выйду, они ко мне вернутся._  
  
_Об их любви к тебе я мог бы рассказывать хоть целый день, так что давай к твоему следующему вопросу: с твоими родителями я повстречался в школе. Мы все вместе отправились в Хогвартс — лучшую в мире школу волшебства, и ты сам в неё поедешь, когда тебе стукнет одиннадцать._  
  
_Мы с твоим папой встретились в Хогвартс-экспрессе — в поезде, который везёт в школу. Мы заняли одно купе и тотчас же поладили. Сразу поняли, что подружимся. Он сказал, что поступит в Гриффиндор, я же хотел на любой факультет, кроме Слизерина, и решил, что предоставлю выбор шляпе, и тогда мы с твоим папой поспорили: если я тоже попаду в Гриффиндор, то он зарычит, как лев, прямо посреди приветственного пира. Папа твой готов был зуб дать, что меня отправят в Гриффиндор, и всё равно согласился на пари, потому что это, на его взгляд, было жутко уморительно: зарычать по-львиному на весь зал. В итоге я-таки попал в Гриффиндор, он, само собой, тоже, и тогда, прямо посреди десерта, мы с ним зарычали как львы, магически усилив свои голоса, чтобы нас могли услышать все в Большом зале. Мы с ним хохотали до колик и с тех пор стали лучшими друзьями._  
  
_С твоей мамой, кстати, мы повстречались в том же самом купе, хотя не поладили до той поры, пока она не стала гулять с твоим папой. Мы с Джеймсом заключили небольшую комплексную сделку: два в одном. Хотя надо сказать, что я относился к числу последних в школе людей, которые могли бы с ней подружиться, и тем не менее абсолютно все любили твою маму. Никто и слова дурного о ней не сказал._  
  
_Ещё остались и другие твои вопросы, Гарри, но у меня заканчивается место на бумаге, так что приберегу ответы до следующего раза. А пока..._

 _Море любви, обнимашек и поцелуев — для тебя, и тонна некультурных звуков в уши дражайших родственничков,_  
  
_От твоего запредельно Красивого, Обаятельного и Скромного Крёстного отца,_  
  
_Сириуса Блэка_

  
  
_П.С.: Незачем ко мне на "вы"! Мы ведь семья, Гарри! Зови меня Сириусом или Бродягой, как твой папа!_  


***

  
      Мысли о магии вертелись у Гарри в голове не один день. Он — волшебник! Его родители были волшебниками! И его крёстный отец тоже волшебник! Да Гарри до сих по не оправился от восхительной новости, что у него вообще есть крёстный отец! Прибавить к этому знание, что крёстный Гарри и вся его семья были волшебниками — так можно и вовсе одуреть от восторга!  
  
В сущности, при всей фантастичности его крёстного отца, который оказался таким, о каком можно только мечтать, казалось куда проще поверить в волшебство, нежели в существование самого Сириуса. Но если бы Гарри мог загадать желание на такого потрясающего крёстного отца, то реальность волшебства вообще-то была вполне логична.  
  
Тем не менее, если бы с Гарри в самом деле не случалось раньше необъяснимых вещей, ему потребовались бы куда более убедительные доказательства. Так что только после ещё нескольких писем с объяснениями и подтверждениями Сириуса насчёт рассказанных ему мальчиком необычных происшествий Гарри начал наконец-то верить, что родители у него и правда были волшебники.  
  
В один прекрасный день он, Гарри, отправится в Хогвартс — школу волшебства, куда некогда поехали и Сириус с папой и мамой. С трудом верилось, что даже если у Сириуса не получится выбраться из тюрьмы, Гарри сможет по многу месяцев не видеться с Дурслями, пока будет учиться волшебству! Мысль об этом была до того нелепа и поразительна, что от неё мальчик каждую ночь хохотал в подушку. Он просто не сможет до конца в неё поверить, пока собственными глазами не увидит письмо из Хогвартса.  
  
Для Гарри по-прежнему оставалось столько непонятных моментов в письмах Сириуса, в тех словах и отсылках, которые тот употреблял. Сириус очень терпеливо разъяснял каждый Гаррин вопрос, извиняясь за то, что не подумал о его трудностях с пониманием определённых тем. Гарри весьма странно себя чувствовал, получая извинения от взрослого. Обычно-то всё обстояло ровно наоборот. Он за всю свою жизнь не задавал столько вопросов, хотя Сириус явно не возражал. Узнавая от него всё больше, Гарри обнаруживал, что может перечитать прошлые письма и понять их куда лучше.  
  
По мнению Гарри, это было просто ужасно, что Сириуса обвинили в том, чего он не делал, и посадили в тюрьму. Он по себе знал, как скверно себя чувствуешь, когда тебя в чём-то обвиняют, а уж попасть вдобавок к этому в тюрьму — это, безусловно, хуже некуда.  
  
Гарри пока что не был уверен, как относиться к тому, что кто-то повинен в смерти его родителей, а Сириус до сих пор не рассказал ему об этом ничего конкретного. Быть может, Хвост был за рулём машины, из-за которой разбилась машина папы и мамы? Это очень печально, но означает ли, что Хвост виноват в случившемся? Действительно ли он нарочно спровоцировал автокатастрофу? Сириус откровенно гневался всякий раз, как речь заходила о Хвосте. Наверное, у него всё же на это серьёзные причины. И родители Гарри, будь они живы, наверное относились бы к этому так же, как Сириус. Ведь Сириус неоднократно говорил, что они с Гарриным отцом могли читать мысли друг друга. Так что Гарри, видимо, тоже должен злиться на Хвоста. И поможет его отыскать.  
  
По совету Сириуса Гарри написал письма для Римуса Люпина и Альбуса Дамблдора. Однако прежде чем он упаковал их в конверты, его охватил дикий страх. А что если, узнав о Сириусе, они не поверят ему точно так же, как люди, засадившие Сириуса за решётку, и помешают им переписываться в дальнейшем?  
  
Гарри спросил об этом в следующем же письме крёстному и пришёл в ужас, когда тот согласился с его опасениями. И Гарри просто разрывался, не зная, как ему поступить. С одной стороны он не хотел подвести своего крёстного отца в обещанной помощи, хотел вызволить его из тюрьмы, чтобы жить вместе, но с другой стороны понимал, что просто не перенесёт, вовсе потеряв с Сириусом какой бы то ни было контакт. Впервые в жизни у Гарри появился настоящий родной человек, крёстный отец, любящий и заботящийся. И его надо было уберечь любой ценой.  
  
К счастью, Сириус всё понял (как понимал все остальные тревоги, которыми когда-либо делился с ним Гарри) и написал, что им совсем не обязательно связываться с Римусом и Альбусом, если Гарри этого не хочет. Что они найдут другой способ очистить его доброе имя. Пообещал подумать над планом, и Гарри с радостью и превеликим облегчением порвал на кусочки два так и не отправленных адресатам письма.  
  
А между тем сова только и поспевала доставлять их письма друг другу. Сириус рассказывал Гарри истории о его папе и их друзьях, об их школьных деньках, о летних каникулах у Гарриных дедушки с бабушкой, о свадьбе родителей, о рождении Гарри, даже черкнул пару слов об Ордене Феникса и несколько расплывчатых деталей о войне.  
  
Гарри никак не мог насытиться всеми этими драгоценными подробностями о родителях, а речи Сириуса были до того живыми, словно он перескакивал страницы в книге. Он так хаотично перепрыгивал с темы на тему, с одной истории на другую, что порой забывал, о чём уже рассказывал Гарри, а о чём ещё нет. Иной раз Гарри далеко не с первой попытки разбирался в некоторых местах очередного письма. Но даже и не думал жаловаться. В этих письмах было столько всего — столько, столько личного — словно в руки ему летели сокровища. Гарри мог по сто раз их перечитывать без устали.  
  
По ночам, лёжа в постели, он прижимал драгоценные листки к сердцу. Снова и снова перечитывал те строчки, в которых Сириус слал ему свои поцелуи, объятия и любовь. Так часто всматривался в них, что, казалось, мог до дыр пробуравить бумагу в этих местах.  
  
В каждом новом письме Сириус неустанно обещал приложить все усилия, чтобы поскорее прийти и увезти Гарри с собой. С каждым разом он всё искреннее говорил, как сильно ему хотелось бы присматривать за Гарри, быть с ним рядом. Всякий раз, как Сириус обещал прийти и забрать его, у Гарри в груди разливалось тепло. Он очень любил читать и перечитывать эти строчки. Как и те, в которых говорилось о любви родителей к нему. А уж как он обожал всяческие истории! Часто перед сном Гарри перечитывал какую-нибудь из них, чтобы увидеть во сне маму с папой и Сириуса рядом с собой.  
  
Гарри находился под глубоким впечатлением от рассказов Сириуса, даже если высосать из них все подробности о родителях. До чего же крутой у него крёстный! У него есть летающий мотоцикл! С каждой деталью, которую Сириус рассказывал о себе, он становился в представлении мальчика всё круче и восхитительнее. Гарри призадумался было в какой-то момент, окажется ли Сириус в жизни таким, каким Гарри его себе представил, но потом решил, что будет счастлив ему любому.  
  
Сириус всё не переставал просить прощения за то, что не может вернуть Гарри папу и что не сравнится с его настоящими родителями, не будет так хорош, как они, но Гарри всё равно только и мог, что писать в ответ:  _«Ты хороший! Ты потрясающий!»_  
  
Гарри не мог найти слов, чтобы выразить, насколько Сириус превосходит все его самые смелые надежды. Само его существование настолько перекрывало самые немыслимые мечты Гарри, что мальчик непрестанно дотрагивался до писем, лишь бы только убедиться, что Сириуса он себе не выдумал.


	4. Ещё больше писем

Их переписка продолжалась, и Гарри впервые в жизни ощущал себя любимым и важным для кого-то, пускай и на расстоянии. Это было потрясающее и пьянящее чувство. И он с жадностью желал большего. Представлял, как получает настоящие объятия и поцелуи. Как его гладят по волосам подобно тому, как делал дядя Вернон в отношении Дадли. У себя в голове он создал картинку безликого Сириуса Блэка, чей рот складывался в слова: «Я люблю тебя, Гарри». Гарри чувствовал, что жадничает, жаждая большего, но не мог перестать фантазировать.  
  
  
       _Как ты выглядишь? Я не перестаю представлять тебя себе, но не знаю, правильно ли у меня получается,_ — написал Гарри в одном из писем, желая как можно точнее приблизить своё представление о внешности Сириуса к действительности.  
  
В воображении Гарри Сириус был сильным, красивым и отважным, прямо как герой какой-нибудь легенды. Тем не менее, каким бы Сириус ни оказался на самом деле и как бы ни выглядел, он всё равно остался бы для Гарри самым настоящим героем.  
  
В ответ крёстный отец прислал ему каракульный рисунок самого себя. У Сириуса на картинке были чёрные волосы, прямо как у Гарри, и это заставило мальчика улыбнуться. Гарри положил рисунок себе на подушку, чтобы иметь возможность видеть его, лёжа в постели, а по ночам крепко держал в руке. Его собственного Сириуса. А когда бывало грустно, хватало только взглянуть на рисунок — и на лице мгновенно расцветала широкая улыбка.  
  
В приложенном к рисунку письме Сириус постарался подробнее описать свою внешность.  
  
  
       _Знаешь, я не уверен что сейчас выгляжу именно так, ведь здесь нет зеркал, но раньше я был ничего себе. Волосы чёрные, как у твоего папы, но длиннее и послушнее, немного вьющиеся. Большое дело! У Джеймса вечно было воронье гнездо, я ведь рассказывал? Поначалу он пытался что-то с этим делать. Обливался "Простоблеском" по самое не балуйся (изобретение твоего дедушки, кстати; непослушная шевелюра — семейная поттеровская проблема), но в конечном итоге сдался, заявив, что принимает свой естественный внешний вид.  
  
Позже он начал нарочно их взъерошивать, это стало его фишкой. Отличительной приметой Джеймса Поттера. Разумеется, многие ребята старались ему подражать. Мы с твоим папой пользовались в школе большой популярностью, многие стремились походить на нас. И если мы говорили, что что-то круто, значит это было круто. Так что Джеймс подшаманил над формулой "Простоблеска" и получил средство, которое не приглаживает волосы, а наоборот — придаёт им такой вид, будто ты только что навернулся с метлы. Такой уж был твой папа: хлебом не корми, а дай что-нибудь этакое изобрести. Геля ещё даже не было в промышленных количествах, а все уже с ума сходили, желая его приобрести. Джеймс меня втянул в это дело, разумеется. Мы с ним оба были одного поля ягоды и то и дело создавали какую-то дичь. Думаю что и "Простоблеск" можно сюда отнести. Папа твой с ним, пожалуй, даже слишком перебарщивал. Но даже с гелем он постоянно ерошил себе волосы. Каждые несколько минут, как на рефлексе. В особенности когда видел, что идёт твоя мама._  
  
  
Гарри был несказанно восхищён. Он с большим трудом мог вообразить себе популярного человека, каким был отец, ведь сам Гарри за всю жизнь знал от Дурслей лишь абсолютно противоположное отношение. Но быть может, в один прекрасный день и Гарри обретёт популярность, не уступающую отцовской. Повеселиться он умел, если подумать. Во всяком случае, самого себя развлечь мог, ведь другому было некому. Не будь в его жизни Дадли, будь у него друг вроде Сириуса — и может, Гарри тогда был бы крутым и все вокруг хотели с ним дружить, как это было у папы.  
  
Сириус часто говорил, что готов поспорить: Гарри вырастет очень похожим на отца. Это была одна из любимых его тем. Очевидно, что Гарри с пелёнок был прирождённым летуном (Подумать только, он уже летал, просто не помнил этого! Уже не терпелось как-нибудь это повторить!), и чёрными волосами пошёл в Джеймса, и хохотал над шутками Сириуса, даже взрослыми — и других доказательств Сириусу не требовалось, а Гарри был более чем счастлив соответствовать своему отцу. Мальчик только надеялся, что действительно на него похож и не разочарует Сириуса.  
  
До чего потрясающе было чувствовать эту связь, эту подлинность. Гарри с обожанием впивал любую мелочь, которую узнавал от крёстного. Услышав о том, какие буйные у отца были волосы, он обрадовался очередному выявленному сходству. Его всегда очень огорчало, что тёте так отчаянно не нравились его вечно торчащие волосы. А теперь они стали его гордостью. Гарри сразу же начал специально их взъерошивать, каждый раз испытывая таким образом близость со своим отцом.  
  
Это быстро вошло в привычку, которая была и у отца. Придёт день, когда Северуса Снейпа ожидает неприятная встреча с мальчиком, который необъяснимым образом унаследовал от Джеймса самую ненавистную привычку, хотя даже не рос с ним.  
  
  
       _У меня, кстати, волосы были длиннее, чем у твоего папы, — примерно по плечи,_ — писал Сириус.  
  
       _Сейчас они у меня чуть ли не до пупа, представляешь! Парикмахеры сюда не захаживают. У меня и борода длиннющая выросла — боюсь даже подумать, как я выгляжу со стороны, страшен как чёрт, наверное. Обкорнаю всё это дело сразу же, как выйду, но сперва вымоюсь.  
  
Раньше я всегда брился. Глаза у меня голубые, бледные такие, скорее даже серые. Семейная черта, знаешь ли — у всей моей родни из Блэков тоже были серые. "Глаза, как звёзды", — так говорила моя престарелая мамаша. А я бы сказал: как лёд. По крайней мере у неё так точно.   
  
Что ещё? Телосложение типичного чистокровки, если угодно. Как говорил Лунатик: такими скулами стекло можно резать. И это ещё до того, как меня посадили. Раньше я был недурно сложён, но за годы отсидки здесь потерял форму. Когда ты в первый раз меня увидишь, то щёки будут ввалившиеся, как у скелета. Жуткое тебя ждёт зрелище. Прости. Мышцы атрофируются, когда ими не пользуешься, а я здорово отощал на здешней кормёжке. Надеюсь, ты при виде меня не испугаешься до полусмерти, но если так, то не переживай, я мигом приведу себя в порядок, как только мы с тобой найдём, где жить.  
  
В любом случае, прилагаю великолепный — по меркам моих способностей к рисованию — рисунок.  
_  
  
Гарри прыснул, читая эти строки.  
  
  
       _До моего прибытия будет твоим собственным мини-Бродягой. Я уже рассказывал о наших прозвищах? Меня назвали Бродягой, твоего папу — Сохатым, а ещё одного нашего друга — Лунатиком, о нём я уже упоминал..._  
  
  
Гарри накладывал все новые детали на свой мысленный образ Сириуса. Иногда он переносил его в виде рисунков на бумагу. На переменках в школе, пока никто не видел; у себя в чулане, если удавалось умыкнуть несколько лишних листков бумаги, которые не пойдут под письма. Сириус, стоящий в саду и машущий Гарри в тот день, когда пришёл забрать его. Сириус и Гарри в своём новом доме. Гарри и Сириус, летающие на мётлах.  
  
Гарри пробовал даже рисовать родителей по тем описаниям, которые получил от Сириуса. Сколько мальчик себя помнил, ему всегда хотелось нарисовать маму и папу, вот только он не представлял, как именно. А теперь он столькое о них знал благодаря крёстному. Он рисовал маме длинные рыжие волосы, веснушки и зелёные глаза. Он рисовал её читающей книгу по Заклинаниям; на ногах — ботинки на платформе, какие маме, по словам Сириуса, очень нравились. Он рисовал папу с крылатым золотым мячиком в одной руке и свободной рукой, запущенной в волосы, рядом с ним — улыбающегося Сириуса, а также толпу других мальчиков, подражавших им. Он рисовал маму и папу в их доме, а с ними — кошку и маленького Гарри. И все они улыбались, даже кошка. Гарри складывал рисунки вместе с письмами и прятал их ото всех.  
  
Как-то раз мальчик собрался с духом и послал крёстному вместе с очередным письмом своих нарисованных родителей, поинтересовавшись, похоже ли у него получилось. С бурей восторженных восклицаний Сириус ответил, что получилось просто потрясающе и насколько счастлив он получить такой лучик света в месте своего нынешнего пребывания. В письме были кляксы, словно на него попадали капельки влаги, пока Сириус писал ответ.  
  
После этого Гарри посылал ему ещё рисунки: на одних они с крёстным отцом занимались теми вещами, о которых мальчик фантазировал, представляя себе день, когда они станут жить вместе; на других иллюстрировались рассказанные Сириусом истории, на третьих оживали вымышленные или представленные по описаниям чудовища и животные. Каждый рисунок Гарри или складывал, чтобы отправить Сириусу, или оставлял для своей коллекции.  
  
Очень скоро рисунками Гарри была увешана вся камера Сириуса от пола до потолка. С тем же успехом они могли послужить стеной патронусов.  
  
  
Гарри взял домой из школы несколько цветных карандашей: по одному за раз, чтобы никто не заметил пропажи. Их он послал Сириусу с просьбой нарисовать ему маму с папой и получил в ответ мультяшные изображения со своими родителями и маленьким собой в дополнение к уже имеющемуся чёрно-белому мультяшному Сириусу.  
  
В ответ на предупреждение крёстного о своём пугающем облике мальчик написал:  
  
  
       _Не беспокойся, ты никогда не будешь для меня страшным. Ты же мой крёстный отец.  
_  
  
Вообще Гарри часто отвечал фразой «Ты же мой крёстный отец» в качестве объяснения либо оправдания по самым разным поводам. Она стала его новой мантрой. Новым и самым важным для него в мире фактом, перевешивающим всё остальное.  
  
Сириус просил Гарри рассказать побольше о его жизни до шести лет. Гарри делился с ним всеми сторонами существования с Дурслями, и Сириус приходил в невыразимое бешенство, понимая, насколько несчастливой и дурной была жизнь у его крестника.  
  
  
       _Какой-то пары часов с этой семейкой на вечере по случаю помолвки Джеймса хватило по горло — не могу даже представить, каково жить с ними постоянно! Почти так же паршиво, как с Блэками! Прими мои глубочайшие соболезнования, Гарри, кроме шуток. Поверь, я знаю, каково расти с ужасными людьми, с которыми у тебя совершенно ничего общего. Крепись, мы скоро тебя вытащим._  
  
  
Для Гарри стало легче быть храбрым и терпеть Дурслей, ведь теперь ему было с кем поделиться своей ношей, у него был тот, кто подбадривал и поддерживал.  
  
Сириус никогда не мог сдержать вспышки праведного гнева и осознал, что не в состоянии вытерпеть процесс законного выхода из-под стражи. Он просто обязан был как можно скорее забрать Гарри и освободить от его нынешнего скверного существования, а доказать свою невинность он сможет и потом, когда уладит более важные вопросы.  
  
Сириус разработал план. Однако на то, чтобы достаточно истощить себя и пролезть через прутья решётки, уйдут недели, а путешествие через Суррей займёт ещё столько же, так что у него была уйма времени общаться с Гарри, обмениваться историями, рассказывать крестнику подробнее о магии и всё подряд о его родителях: начиная от того, что галстук у Джеймса вечно висел набекрень и заканчивая тем, каким пронзительным становился голос Лили, пытавшейся победить в споре.  
  
Каждое новое письмо всё сильнее покоряло Гарри, взращивая в его сердце не просто сильнейшую привязанность, но возводя Сириуса в статус чуть ли не героя.  
  
Как-то раз Сириус тоже спросил о внешности Гарри.  
  
  
       _Держу пари, ты сейчас вылитая копия Джеймса. Ты даже в младенчестве был поразительно на него похож. Только глаза у тебя мамины._  
  
  
Гарри очень понравились эти строчки. Он ещё несколько недель после этого засматривался в зеркала и думал: «Вот так выглядел мой папа. А у мамы были вот такие глаза». Конечно, хотелось спросить у тёти Петуньи, что она думает о его глазах, но Гарри хватило ума не раскрывать рта на эту тему.  
  
По прошествии времени Сириус наконец отощал как раз настолько, чтобы протиснуться между прутьев своей камеры в обличье Бродяги, и написал, что с ожиданием покончено, что у него есть план и скоро он придёт забрать Гарри, который должен собрать вещи и быть наготове.  
  
  
       _Правда?? Это просто замечательно! Я даже не смел надеяться на тот случай, если ты так и не придумаешь выход (Я знаю, что из тюрьмы обычно не сбегают),_  — написал Гарри в ответ.  
  
  
       _Обычно? И думать забудь про "обычно"! Я Сириус Блэк, запомни. Разве я ничему тебя не научил?_ — ответил ему Сириус. Гарри практически представил, с какой широкой ухмылкой Сириус читал его последнее письмо. По переписке он понял, что улыбка у Сириуса, должно быть, самая что ни на есть озорная.  
  
  
       _Это будет потрясающе! Лучшее, что со мной случалось за всю жизнь! Я всегда мечтал, что вдруг мой папа на самом деле жив, просто это тайна, или что какой-нибудь дальний забытый родственник придёт и заберёт меня. Поверить не могу, что мои мечты сбываются! Я очень надеюсь, что ты правда настоящий, а не воображаемый, и что ты не розыгрыш от Дадли. Если это Дадли — прекрати, это не смешно,_  — писал Гарри.  
  
  
       _Похоже, ты просто уверен, что я Дадли. А может оно и так! Хрясь-хрясь, бац-бац, хнык-хнык-хнык! О нет! Неужели я прокололся?_  (Гарри хохотал, читая это. Даже на бумаге Сириус умел развеселить)  _Поверь мне, я знаю, каково это: не верить собственному счастью. Я помню, как появился на пороге у твоих дедушки с бабушкой, навсегда покинувший собственный дом, и как они приняли меня к себе, не задавая вопросов. Меня уже ожидала собственная комната. А папа твой даже пожурил, что я не явился раньше. И сейчас я более чем счастлив вернуть услугу,_  — написал Сириус.  
  
В своём последнем письме крёстный сообщил, что уже в пути. Совместно было решено, что для Гарри проще будет исчезнуть из школы, нежели из дома Дурслей. Так что мальчик выяснил точный адрес своей школы и послал его ближайшим письмом.  
  
  
       _Когда увидишь большого чёрного пса с серыми глазами, зовущего тебя — иди за ним. На бумаге сложно объяснить причины, но поверь: я всё разъясню в личном порядке. Собери вещи и всегда будь готов к отправлению, потому что я не могу с точно сказать, когда доберусь._  
  
  
Гарри сложил в одну связку письма от Сириуса и мамино письмо к тёте Петунье, а также все рисунки и постоянно держал их при себе на случай внезапного отправления. Он заткнул их за пояс штанов и прикрыл сверху рубашкой. Эти листочки были его единственной ценностью. Напоминаниями о том, что он любим и у него есть семья. Ничего другого собрать он даже не потрудился.


	5. Пёс

Как это обычно и бывало во время ланча, Гарри был предоставлен самому себе, проводя время на игровой площадке школы. Он и раньше всегда держал ушки на макушке, если вдруг появится Дадли со своей шайкой и попытается к нему пристать, однако после сообщения Сириуса о том, что тот уже в пути, Гарри был насторожен вдвойне.  
  
Во время каждой переменки он по наказу крёстного приходил к самому краю площадки, где изгородь граничит с лесом.  
  
И ждал. Готовый тронуться в любую минуту. Вдруг это произойдёт уже сегодня?  
  
Однако с момента, как Сириус выдвинулся в путь, минуло уже несколько недель, а никаких признаков его появления не было и в помине. Письма тоже перестали приходить. Гарри как-то раз попытался узнать, всё ли у Сириуса в порядке, но сова вернулась к нему с нераспечатанным письмом. Тревожное событие.  
  
Гарри с одной стороны волновался за Сириуса, а с другой — за то, не выдумал ли он себе крёстного отца в отчаянном приступе одиночества. Гарри страшно по нему соскучился. Его опять охватило одиночество, какое он испытывал до того, как узнал о существовании своего крёстного отца.  
  
«Сириус же сказал тебе: эта тюрьма очень далеко отсюда», — напоминал себе Гарри. Сириус сказал, что придёт за ним, значит так оно и будет. Надо только ещё чуть-чуть подождать.  
  
Думая об этом, Гарри заметил какое-то движение между деревьев за изгородью. И вдруг прямо перед его глазами из зарослей выросла огромная чёрная собака и села возле изгороди. При своих размерах она могла сойти за небольшого медведя. Крупного, но ужасно тощего. Животное сосредоточенно всматривалось через проволочную ограду, словно бы искало что-то.  
  
Не говорил ли в письме Сириус, что если Гарри увидит большого чёрного пса, то должен следовать за ним?   
  
Мальчик соскочил со скамейки и устремился к зверю.  
  
Он и не знал, что собаки умеют улыбаться, и тем не менее казалось, будто чёрный пёс заулыбался чуть ли не до ушей, когда тоже заметил Гарри.  
Зверь подорвался на все четыре лапы и качнул головой, разворачиваясь и направляясь обратно в чащу деревьев. Потом обернулся посмотреть на Гарри.  
  
«Вот оно, — подумал Гарри. — Я спасён!»  
  
Он пока что не видел никаких признаков самого Сириуса, однако крёстный сказал ему следовать за большой чёрной собакой, так что Гарри делал, что велено.  
  
Осмотревшись вокруг дабы убедиться, что никто на игровой площадке его не увидит, Гарри оттянул нижнюю часть сетки, чтобы пролезть под ней. Пёс пулей подлетел к нему и вцепился в сетку своими чудовищными челюстями, чтобы оттянуть её посильнее и помочь мальчику выбраться.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя себя немного странно за то, что высказывает благодарность собаке. Тем не менее он готов был поспорить, что в ответ пёс опять улыбнулся во всю пасть, вывалив язык.  
  
Гарри последовал за ним в чащу. Они всё шли, вглубь, где деревья росли всё плотнее друг к другу, и вскоре Гарри больше не видел своей школы, его окружали одни только деревья. Он уже начал немного побаиваться, как вдруг собака исчезла прямо у него на глазах.  
  
Но не успел мальчик всерьёз забеспокоиться, как на месте собаки появился человек. Он был чумазый с ног до головы, одетый в полосатую рваную одежду и босой, волосы свисали у него по спине, а спереди была длинная борода — и всё это тусклое и спутанное. Мужчина выглядел так, словно уже несколько лет нормально не ел: тощий как скелет, скулы как ножи, одни глаза на тревожном лице, внимательно смотрящие прямо на Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, — прокаркал человек так сипло, словно не разговаривал уже очень давно.  
  
Мальчик сглотнул и неуверенно ответил:  
— Сириус?  
  
Человек перед ним выглядел в точности так, как будто правда сбежал из тюрьмы.  
  
До жути серьёзное лицо мужчины просветлело от широкой улыбки, которая чудодейственным образом сделала его не таким пугающим.  
  
— Гарри! — воскликнул Сириус, раскидывая руки для объятий, и невзирая на грязь и ужасный запах, ничто в мире не могло остановить Гарри, бросившегося на шею своему крёстному отцу.  
  
Мальчишка вмиг почувствовал себя неловко, совершенно непривычный к объятиям (на его памяти это были самые первые объятия, не считая тех разов с миссис Фигг, которые на самом деле не считались). Гарри откинулся назад, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на Сириуса.  
  
Сам Сириус оказался не из стеснительных и обнял мальчика тёплой, пусть и костлявой, рукой за плечи, притягивая к себе обратно.  
  
— Неужели настолько страшный? — состроил лицо Сириус в ответ на выражение лица Гарри, а мальчик вспыхнул и захотел было уже извиниться, однако Сириус только рассмеялся — громким и отрывистым лающим смехом — от которого мальчик даже подпрыгнул.  
  
— Я вроде предупреждал об этом в письмах? Не волнуйся, я стану больше похож на человека, когда вымоюсь и немного отъемся.  
  
Так странно было после столь долгой переписки с безликим крёстным отцом наконец-то увидеть его вживую. Сириус оказался именно таким шумным и живым, каким Гарри и представлял его по всем тем эмоциональным письмам!   
  
Гарри всегда воображал Сириуса красивым, умным и героичным, но конечно же, в действительности ему было всё равно, как тот выглядит, до тех пор пока Гарри оставался ему нужен. А вот Сириуса явно коробил собственный нынешний внешний вид, по нему было заметно, что он привык выглядеть хорошо. Это было просто очевидно. В другой одежде, после хорошей ванны и стрижки Сириус стал бы выглядеть как настоящий герой, как один из тех, которых Гарри видел в фильмах. Само его присутствие дарило тепло и уверенность, отчего Гарри сразу же успокоился. Невзирая на странный внешний вид и время от времени нервно мечущийся взгляд, всё в поведении Сириуса было героичным, как Гарри того и хотел.  
  
— Ты действительно пришёл, — тихо произнёс мальчик, вдруг почувствовавший себя рядом с Сириусом маленьким и робким.  
  
— Ну конечно пришёл. Когда мой крестник нуждается во мне, я отвечаю на зов, — мужчина вновь улыбнулся во все тридцать два. Улыбка кардинально преображала его лицо.  
  
  
Сириус рассказал, что по пути добыл немного денег, которых должно хватить на билет поезда до другого города. Он нацелился на Лондон. Там они с Гарри смогут снять комнату и проработать дальнейший план. Их первостепенной заботой были поиски Питера — того, кто на самом деле повинен во вменённых Сириусу преступлениях и кто докажет его невиновность. Если же отыскать предателя не удастся, можно покинуть страну и временно пожить заграницей. Рассуждая об этой перспективе Сириус постепенно терял свою веселость.  
  
А вот Гарри мысль об этом будоражила: он ведь в жизни не бывал заграницей!  
  
— Я буду путешествовать в виде собаки: так меньше вероятность, что меня засекут. Жаль, у нас нет волшебной палочки, чтобы наколдовать маскировку и для тебя. Твоё исчезновение заметят быстро и начнут поиски, — сказал Сириус , однако внимание Гарри занимало не это.  
  
— Так это ты был собакой? — с восторгом спросил мальчик.  
  
— Ну да, недурно, скажи же? Вот тебе первая демонстрация волшебства, — широко ухмыльнулся Сириус и вновь совершил кратковременное превращение в собаку и обратно.  
  
— Ого! Это же... ничего себе, — Гарри был под чрезвычайным впечатлением.  
  
Сириус явно получал удовольствие от такой благодарной аудитории.  
  
— Послушай, тебя скоро начнут искать, так что давай лучше двинемся прямо к станции, — Сириус сел перед Гарри на корточки и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Это может быть рискованно. За тобой наверняка спустят всех собак. Нас могут поймать. Самое главное, запомни: что бы ни случилось, нам нельзя разделяться. Никто не знает о моей способности становиться зверем. Но если нас всё же схватят — обязательно расскажи, как плохо обращались с тобой дядя и тётя, ничего не упусти. Очень важно, чтобы об этом узнали и не отправили тебя обратно к ним. В крайнем случае попроси, чтобы тебе разрешили оставить собаку. До тех пор пока мы с тобой будем вместе, будет возможность придумать новый план, и кроме того, я смогу присматривать за тобой, даже если мне придётся какое-то время не высовываться из собачьей шкуры. Ты меня понимаешь, Гарри?  
  
Гарри горячо кивнул. Он только что обрёл крёстного отца. И ни за что не позволит его отнять.  
  
Мальчик, похоже, начинал всерьёз привыкать к довольной улыбке Сириуса. Она подобно солнцу возникала на его лице. Присутствие Сириуса было внушительным, таким обширным и насыщенным, что казалось, словно воздух вокруг него потрескивал электричеством. Хотя ростом Сириус был не выше гарриных учителей, его энергетика занимала раза в три-четыре большее пространство, чем у обычных людей. Его глаза сверкали в тени деревьев. Голос был звучным, пускай и охрипшим от длительного неиспользования. Такой человек мог бы внушать ужас, не будь он Сириусом, крёстным отцом Гарри, много месяцев посылавшим ему свою любовь через письма и рассказывавшим о родителях.  
  
— Знаешь, я убить готов за порцию жаркого. Как только доберёмся до Лондона, давай отыщем какую-нибудь маггловскую кафешку со столиками снаружи и навернём по тарелочке, м? — словно чтобы подчеркнуть эти слова, желудок Сириуса произвёл громкое урчание.  
  
— Хорошо, — с энтузиазмом согласился Гарри. Хотя он не знал, какие такие кафе называются " _маггловскими_ ", сам он постоянно был немного голодным, а Сириус, похоже, чётко знал, куда нужно идти.  
  
— У меня со школы остались сэндвичи с сыром — не хочешь? — нерешительно предложил Гарри. Сириус выглядел тронутым, однако отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Лучше поскорее уберемся отсюда, но спасибо, дружок, — Сириус вновь хлопнул Гарри по плечу. Гарри раньше видел, что в других семьях подобный жест — частое явление, однако лично ему оно было совершенно внове.  
  
— Вот, положи к себе маггловские деньги, — Сириус вручил ему пригоршню банкнот. Гарри, кажется, в жизни своей не видал столько денег!  
  
— Билет в один конец до Лондона, запомнил? — спросил Сириус, ещё раз посмотрев Гарри прямо в глаза.  
  
У Сириуса вообще был очень пристальный взгляд. Гарри никогда ещё не получал в свою сторону столько внимания. Этот выжидательный взгляд рождал в мальчике желание ответить на любой вызов, какой Сириус мог бросить ему в следующий момент.  
  
— Запомнил, — с жаром кивнул Гарри.  
  
— Отлично, тогда за мной, — сказал Сириус, а затем в очередной раз обернулся чёрным псом и прошмыгнул между деревьев в сторону дороги.  
  
***  
  
Как выяснилось, их засекли, причём довольно скоро.  
  
Мальчика с его собакой сняли с поезда в Лондон. Скромное утешение для Сириуса: безопасность в отношении Гарри оказалась очень прочной.  
  
Их привели в рядовой полицейский пункт на станции, однако на тамошних служителях правопорядка были чудны́е фиолетовые одеяния. Гарри по наказу Сириуса постарался рассказать им всё про Дурслей. Полицейские послушали и покивали, однако это ничего не изменило.  
  
Они очень и очень настаивали на возвращении Гарри к Дурслям.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился мальчик. — Я к ним вернусь. Но только если мне оставят собаку.


	6. Детство

В чулане у Гарри стало ещё теснее с появлением огромной чёрной собаки, но Гарри с радостью спал бы и стоя взамен на общество Сириуса.

Крёстный оказался потрясающе весёлым и в точности таким же добрым и милым, каким был в письмах. И совершенно не возражал насчёт того, чтобы побыть для Гарри огромной меховой подушкой.

— Вот моя комната, — смущённо сказал Гарри в первый вечер, когда они с Сириусом-псом вошли в чулан и закрыли дверь под пронзительный голос тёти Петуньи: «И чтобы никаких мне глупостей ночью, ты меня слышал? Скажи спасибо, что мы вообще тебя впустили! Удрать он вздумал…»

У Гарри опять потяжелело в животе от очередного выговора (уже седьмого или восьмого с момента, как полицейские доставили их с псом сюда; Гарри уже сбился со счёта), но это ощущение ушло, когда Сириус принял человеческую форму и принялся шевелить ртом в такт словам тётушки, кривляя рожи, и впрямь очень напоминающие её лицо.

Гарри пришлось зажать себе рот от подступившего смеха, и ему сразу стало очень легко. Сириус весело сверкал глазами и заговорщически щурился, и мальчика резко перестали волновать слова тёти, ведь сейчас крёстный отец делил с ним личную шутку.

Чтобы стоять в чулане, Сириусу приходилось сгорбиться. Он осмотрелся вокруг, явно не впечатлённый, и выдавил подобие ослепительной улыбки, больше похожей на гримасу.

— Что ж, здесь всяко получше, чем на моём прежнем месте, — с притворной беззаботностью заметил он. Потом по возможности покрутился вокруг собственной оси, чтобы осмотреть всё скромное пространство.

— Мрачновато, но мы можем добавить здесь света. Плюс парочка постеров на стену — и будет вообще отпад! — процитировал Сириус, хотя Гарри и не мог этого понять, не мог знать, что эти же самые слова произнёс Джеймс Поттер, когда впервые остался у Сириуса с ночёвкой в старом родовом доме Блэков.

На следующий день тётя Петунья заявила, чтобы племянник сам купал пса, и это занятие обернулось безудержным весельем в саду после ужина. Сириус плескался от души, а Гарри, то и дело вспоминая о том, что купает не совсем собаку, а своего крёстного отца, срывался на смех и заливался краской.

Гарри в некотором роде благоговел перед Сириусом. Мужчина выглядел немного пугающим и тощим, о чём и предупреждал в письмах, однако за несколько месяцев отдыха, нормального питания и заботы прибавил в весе и стал поражать своим видом уже в ином смысле. Он с чувством и расстановкой купался, стригся и брился, а пока Гарри был в школе, ещё и раздобыл где-то новую чистую одежду.

Прежнее его одеяние напоминало драную пижаму. Теперь же крёстный выглядел, как телевизионная поп-звезда.

Но даже не столько внешность, сколько само Сириусово присутствие и энергетика заставляли Гарри чуть шире раскрывать глаза рядом с ним. Когда они оставались в доме одни, Сириус принимал человеческую форму и расхаживал с важной самоуверенностью, которую Гарри тут же старался копировать. Сириус часто оборачивался на что-нибудь, качаясь только на двух ножках стула и не касаясь ступнями пола. Гарри, по собственному мнению, в жизни не встречал никого круче своего крёстного отца.

Он знал, что тётя Петунья совсем ещё не стара по меркам взрослых, однако крёстный казался ему гораздо моложе. Казалось, тот запросто мог пойти затусить с самыми крутыми и устрашающими старшеклассниками из Гарриной школы и без проблем вписаться в их компанию.

Дело, однако, было не только во внешности. Сириус знал кучу всяких крутых и полезных штук и обучал им крестника: к примеру, как отвадить от себя задиру Дадли с его бандой и как заводить новых друзей. Очень скоро Гарри перестал ужасаться мысли о новом школьном дне и возвращался домой с ворохом историй для Сириуса о забавном розыгрыше, который они с Томом и Беном организовали в подсобке кабинета географии, о том как его команда победила в игре в лапту благодаря тому, что Гарри взял все мячи, и о вечеринке у бассейна в честь чьего-то дня рождения, куда его пригласили.

Когда Гарри как-то раз очутился на крыше школы, другие ребята решили, будто он нарочно, в шутку туда залез, и всех это только позабавило.

Временами его крёстный отец вспоминал о годах за решёткой и от этого ужасно грустил. Гарри это не нравилось. Уходя в воспоминания, Сириус часто подолгу глядел в одну точку, будто в трансе, а мальчик просто не представлял, как его утешить. Было ужасно от незнания, чем можно помочь, ведь Сириус-то всегда умел его приободрить. К счастью, подобные приступы мрачности случались всё реже, а по мере привыкания к крёстному Гарри научился вырывать его из таких состояний посредством быстрых объятий.

Но самое лучшее было даже не в этом. Лучшим было то, что Сириус рассказывал ему, во-первых, о магии, а во-вторых — о родителях. Если Гарри думал, что узнавать о них из писем было потрясающе, то совсем другое дело — слушать из уст рассказчика, причём такого харизматичного. Мальчику всегда было мало, и он не упускал случая расспросить побольше о маме с папой, с жадным восторгом впивал, стараясь запомнить всё с точностью до слова и прося повторно рассказать свои любимые моменты. А Сириусу это было только за счастье.

По прошествии нескольких месяцев Сириус заключил, что остаться в доме Дурслей сейчас не самый плохой вариант. Не хуже чем в любом другом месте, где они могли бы оказаться, удайся их побег. Теперь, когда Сириус был рядом и не позволял Дурслям отравлять Гарри жизнь, как раньше, у них была безопасная возможность работать над планом по доказательству его невиновности. Всё же у шестилетнего ребёнка нет всех возможностей для жизни в бегах. Как бы Гарри ни утверждал обратное, подчёркивая, что ему уже почти семь.

Надо сказать, Дурсли без особого пиетета реагировали на угрожающее рычание Сириуса, которым тот отвечал на любую их попытку испытать судьбу. Гарри по-прежнему заставляли выполнять львиную долю работы по дому и спать в чулане, однако Сириус помогал ему любое дело превратить в развлечение. А поскольку Гарри старался не попадаться родственникам и лишний раз не раскрывать рта, Дурсли его просто игнорировали.

Гарри такое положение вещей полностью устраивало. И всё же с Сириусом поболтать хотелось. В большинство дней он дождаться не мог, когда они уединятся в чулане, где крёстный отец сможет принять человеческий облик, и наконец-то поговорить.

Пока Гарри был на занятиях в школе, Сириус шерстил сведения из мира волшебников, навёрстывая упущенное за время в заключении: читал газеты, в шкуре Бродяги посетил свою ячейку в Гринготтсе. Он часто натыкался на объявления о розыске со своим лицом, но время шло, а он так и не был нигде замечен, и его просто перестали искать с прежним рвением.

Сириус между тем повсюду разыскивал следы того, где мог прятаться Питер, но пока безуспешно.

Выздоровление после Азкабана шло медленно. Но жизнь в обличье собаки, окружённой заботой, помогала делу. И присмотр за Гарри тоже. Сириус очень быстро стал для мальчика лучшим другом и доверенным лицом.

Сириус учил его магии насколько, насколько это вообще возможно при отсутствии палочки. Он выжимал по максимуму знания из всех книг, имеющихся у себя в банковском хранилище, и всё то, что помнил со своих хогвартских уроков этикета, истории магии и социальных обычаев. Иной раз сложно было их объяснить без уклона в фанатичную чистокровность. В своё время Сириус ненавидел эти уроки, однако сейчас был рад передать Гарри все возможные знания, дабы тот смог без особого труда нагнать сверстников, когда настанет время учёбы в Хогвартсе.

Сириус делился с Гарри последними новостями из волшебного мира, которые добывал в обличье Бродяги, под которым значился для всего остального мира, и рассказывал мальчику обо всех людях из своего прошлого, каких только смог отыскать в восстановленной после Азкабана памяти.

Под руководством крёстного отца мальчик расцветал на глазах. Он приобрёл уверенность в себе, чувство юмора и умение повеселиться. Сириус своим примером и советом учил, как заводить друзей, как не терять уверенности и как постоять за себя. Как стать популярным, обаятельным и как развлекаться. Учил, как развить чувство юмора, и с удовольствием отмечал, что сын Джеймса очень весёлый.

И если Сириус показался Гарри огромным ещё при их первой встрече, то, придя в форму после Азкабана, тот сделался, казалось, раз в двадцать больше. Голос, бывший громким при их первой встрече, стал раскатистым, а смех — явственно напоминающим звонкий собачий лай. Гарри никогда не встречал никого столь же решительного и уверенного в себе, как Сириус. И эти его качества были заразительны. Стоило Сириусу удариться в какую-нибудь деятельность, как ты, подхваченный моментом, уже повторял за ним. Ему даже не требовалось посмотреть и убедиться, что ты действительно с ним, ведь он и так это знал.

На первых порах такая самоуверенность вселяла в Гарри ощущение собственной незначительности и некоторой застенчивости. Но когда он пообвык и притёрся к Сириусу, то эта самоуверенность уже стала частью его самого. От крёстного буквально веяло энергией и спокойствием, теплом и твёрдостью духа. В нём присутствовала та уверенность в собственных силах, какую невольно проецируешь на себя и уже не сомневаешься, что всё, чего бы ты ни пожелал, обязательно у тебя получится, причём по высшему разряду. Сам того не осознавая и вопреки далеко не идеальной жизни у Дурслей, Гарри привык всегда априори ожидать, что всё у него обязательно сложится как надо. Всякое испытание представлялось очередным приключением. Всякая проблема казалась уже не проблемой, а скорее, поводом крупно повеселиться вместе. Энергия Гарри росла навстречу необъятной энергетике Сириуса, и его врождённая дружелюбность становилась такой же притягательной, как у крёстного отца.

Всякий раз, когда Гарри случалось испытать неуверенность или застенчивость, он представлял себе, как в этой ситуации поступил бы Сириус, и старался подражать ему, вести себя, как он, максимально развить у себя эту уверенную, весёлую, _всё-точно-будет-по-моему_ энергетику, благодаря которой все замечали его, прислушивались к нему и хотели с ним поиграть. Эффект был потрясающий. И чем чаще Гарри это проделывал, тем естественнее у него получалось, до тех пор пока он не стал таким же энергичным и харизматичным, как его крёстный. И даже как Джеймс в этом возрасте. Вдвоём они составили живой и динамичный дуэт.

Безусловно, демонстрировать радость и самоуверенность было не слишком разумно в доме Дурслей, которые всем естеством протестовали против радости и уверенности у племянника. Они были совсем не в восторге, что Гарри стал настоящей душой компании, без которой теперь не могли обойтись ни на одной вечеринке, устраиваемой его одноклассниками. Как-то раз Гарри сказал, что не сможет прийти на День рождения к Уиллу Гроувсу — и Уилл перенёс дату собственного празднования. После того, как Эмма Браянт, Эндрю Донован и Люси Уилсон проделали то же самое, тётя Петунья вынуждена была бросить попытки обуздать популярность Гарри среди сверстников.

Тогда мальчик стал вести себя осмотрительнее в доме родственников, чтобы не досаждать им ещё сильнее. Для Гарри с Сириусом это превратилось в долгоиграющую шутку: отрываться на всю катушку за спиной у тёти и дяди, чтобы те ничего не заметили.

Сириус однажды признался, что всё это напоминает ему о временах собственного взросления с братом в родительском доме. Гарри не расспрашивал его о детстве — только слушал, если вдруг эта тема проскальзывала в разговоре. Просто чувствовал, что Сириус не горит особым желанием об этом распространяться.

Они сговорились каждый день совсем чуть-чуть — так что разницу и не заметишь — подвигать кресло дяди Вернона, из-за чего тот вечно промахивался мимо своих очков для чтения, протягивая за ними руку, и взрывался по этому поводу гневными воплями.

Сириус каждый день помогал Гарри готовить Дурслям завтрак. Каждое утро эта парочка обменивалась озорными улыбками и перед готовкой отправляла в их посуду по плевку. Сириус помогал Гарри с прополкой в саду, с чисткой тётиных фоторамок и с домашними заданиями. Он умел всякую рутину превратить в развлечение. Казалось, Сириус вернулся во времена их с Джеймсом дисциплинарных отсидок после уроков: то и дело перед глазами мелькала лохматая чёрная макушка, снова и снова звучал смех, а собственные весёлые гримасы перекликались с чужими.

Гарри не просто веселился. Впервые в жизни по-настоящему чувствовал, что такое иметь семью. Сириус заботился о нём, дарил ему ощущение защищённости, любви и надёжности. Он всегда был рядом, когда Гарри заболеет или ушибётся. Обнимал, когда Гарри подскочит в страхе после ночного кошмара, потом сидел и рассказывал что-нибудь, пока мальчик снова не заснёт. Не стеснялся вслух говорить, как любит Гарри, и как его любили родители, и насколько те были хорошими, добрыми и замечательными людьми. И Гарри, с сияющим взглядом, не уставал об этом слушать.

Дни рождения мальчика они отмечали вместе, устраивая в чуланчике свою маленькую вечеринку. Когда на первом году совместного проживания Гарри проснулся и увидел вокруг надувные шарики и самодельные праздничные баннеры, то попросту потерял дар речи — и это ещё до того, как увидал подарки. Вот тогда Гарри понял, почему вокруг Дней рождения всегда столько шумихи.

Когда мальчик стал чуть постарше, Сириус рассказал, как именно погибли его родители и почему о них будет известно всем ребятам в Хогвартсе. Сказал, что Гарри особенен и важен не потому, что он — Мальчик-Который-Выжил, но потому что он — сын Джеймса и Лили, его крестник, и что Гарри прославится собственными заслугами. Мальчик на это энергично кивал и выглядел полным решимости приложить усилия, чтобы так всё и сложилось, лишь бы только Сириус гордился им.

В считанные месяцы Сириус стал для Гарри настоящим идолом, восхищение которым только росло со временем. Сириус был ему и родителем, и лучшим другом, и старшим братом, и примером для подражания, и героем, и самым крутым парнем школы в одном лице. С ним во всём и всегда становилось лучше и веселее, и Гарри так сильно его любил, что уже и не помнил жизни без Сириуса, не мог даже вообразить ни дня жизни без его шуток, рассказов, советов и возможности использовать как подушку для сна.

Деньги из Сириусова хранилища здорово выручали в те дни, когда Дурсли проявляли себя с особенно дурной стороны. Гарри приходил в чулан с пустым урчащим желудком — а на постели уже сидел Сириус вместе с пятью пакетами из Макдоналдса, или огроменной пиццей, или большим шоколадным тортом.

Как правило, Гарри заставал всё это добро уже остывшим, поскольку Сириус выбирался за покупками днём, пока дома никого, но всё же это было лучше чем ничего, и Гарри был более чем счастлив вместе с крёстным уплетать угощение и шёпотом болтать в постели.

Иногда в отсутствие Дурслей они готовили нормальную еду. И хотя повар из Сириуса был такой себе, у Гарри всё получалось неплохо, да и весело было наблюдать, как крёстный воюет с карри или разыгрывает из себя шеф-повара из телепередачи, создавая воскресный обед.

Гарри даже научился сдерживать эмоции почти всегда, когда дядя Вернон плохо высказывался о маме с папой. В основном потому, что прежде чем Гарри успевал что-нибудь ответить, Сириус-пёс цапал дядю за лодыжку или издавал настолько угрожающий рык, что тётя Петунья роняла на пол тарелку.

Дурсли дважды предпринимали попытку избавиться от собаки. И оба раза все их усилия проваливались впустую.

— Те странные полицейские в фиолетовой форме сказали, что мне можно оставить собаку, помните? Не думаю, что они обрадуются, если узнают, как вы хотели её выгнать, — самым официальным тоном заявил Гарри тёте с дядей, стараясь максимально широко раскрыть глаза. Это была их с Сириусом игра: проверить, насколько сильно Гарри способен застращать Дурслей упоминаниями о вещах из волшебного мира без признания того, что ему известно о самом существовании волшебства.

После того случая тётя, дядя и Дадли стали ещё больше бояться пса и относились к нему с такой опаской и подозрением, словно имели дело со львом в клетке, от которого ожидали какой-нибудь хитрости.

Сириус понакупал Гарри столько игрушек, сколько только уместилось в чулане, хотя рядом с Сириусом Гарри жаждал их куда меньше, чем мог предположить раньше. Гарри больше ни в чём не завидовал кузену Дадли — для этого ему было слишком весело с Сириусом.

Надо заметить, деньги оказались не самым лучшим из того, что имелось у Сириуса в Гринготском сейфе. Самое лучшее — это фотографии Гарриных родителей. Именно на этих снимках мальчик впервые в жизни увидел своих маму и папу. И они двигались!

Гарри был просто в восторге и никак не мог наглядеться. Сидел в объятиях крёстного и слушал один рассказ за другим, глядя на молодых Сириуса с папой, смеющихся и откалывающих шутки, прямо как он сам с Сириусом теперь. Гарри в самом деле поразительно походил на отца. Среди снимков было также фото, где мама с папой держали его — еще совсем младенца — и смотрели на него с такой любовью, о какой Гарри не мог и мечтать. С ними рядом был и Сириус, обхватив руками всех троих и улыбаясь той самой озорной улыбкой, которую Гарри любил настолько, что смог бы нарисовать с закрытыми глазами.

Гарри так широко разевал глаза в попытках рассмотреть фотографии до мельчайших деталей, что и не заметил навернувшихся слёз, пока те не замутнили ему зрение. Сириус позволил мальчику вдоволь проплакаться на своём плече, сам при этом пустив скупую слезу, и пускай Гарри после этого по-прежнему было немного грустно, но вместе с тем стало немного легче. Безусловно, в миллион раз легче, чем когда он плакал по родителям в одиночестве.

Когда Гарри подрос настолько, что его уже отпускали на улицу одного, они с Сириусом часто убегали в парк. Бродяга оказался не так уж плох в футболе. Теперь даже походы к миссис Фигг стали не такими унылыми, когда Сириус веселил Гарри тем, что шугал старушкиных кошек.

Гарри назубок выучил все правила игры в квиддич — в самую первую очередь, разумеется. Сириус его заверил, что это самое важное, чему Джеймс хотел бы его обучить, и потому Гарри слушал с абсолютным вниманием.

Сириус разъяснял расположение игроков и воспроизводил все самые сложные матчи, какие только мог припомнить с рассказов Джеймса, при помощи купленных им для Гарри игрушечных солдатиков, и мальчик, заражённый энтузиазмом, внимательно смотрел и слушал, до тех пор пока не сумел повторить всё без запинки. Ему уже страсть как не терпелось вступить в сборную своего будущего факультета, чтобы папа им гордился, не терпелось получить собственную метлу и полетать.

В своей маггловской школе он входил в сборные по футболу и лапте. Тётя с дядей как-то раз попытались забрать его из обеих, когда Дадли не вошёл ни в одну, вот только Гарри был настолько хорош в спорте и любим среди сокомандников, что тренер мистер Льюис и слушать не пожелал об его исключении.

Сириус в собачьем обличье посещал все матчи, и так оглушительно лаял, когда Гарри завоевал звание лучшего игрока матча, а потом неустанно повторял, что отец бы им страшно гордился. Гарри однако считал, что папа будет особенно горд, когда он выиграет кубок по квиддичу.

Именно «когда», а не «если». А как же иначе, ведь он сын Джеймса Поттера и крестник Сириуса Блэка. Никаких сомнений, что его примут в сборную факультета.

Но чтобы уж наверняка быть уверенным, Гарри просил Сириуса тренировать его с футбольным мячом в качестве замены квоффлу. Он смастерил из эластичного бинта шарик, по словам крёстного соответствующий размеру снитча, и подбрасывал в воздух либо кидал его о ближайшую поверхность при всякой свободной минуте. Это стало почти рефлексом, навязчивым действием. В какой-то момент Гарри даже предложил бросаться в себя брусками из теплицы миссис Фигг для имитации бладжеров, но тут уж Сириус заявил, что это перебор.

Впрочем, категоричность крёстного в этом вопросе протянула всего несколько минут, когда Гарри сам принялся со смехом бросаться брусками, и Сириус в итоге сдался. Они бросались друг в друга до самого полудня, пока по случайности не разбили окно миссис Фигг, и тогда было окончательно решено, что пора завязывать с тренировками с "бладжерами".

К сожалению, несмотря на достаток у Сириуса денежных средств, он не мог исправить ситуацию с кошмарной одеждой Гарри, без того чтобы вызвать вопросы.

Сириус поклялся, что у Гарри будет самая лучшая и подходящая по размеру мантия, когда тот поедет в Хогвартс. А до тех пор он учил крестника, как можно подоткнуть одежду, что была ему велика на несколько размеров, так чтобы её мешковатость казалась почти намеренной. И теперь благодаря самоуверенно-небрежным манерам и походке, перенятым у крёстного отца, Гарри в старых растянутых свитерах Дадли выглядел настоящим стилягой. И даже некоторые его школьные друзья тоже стали иногда носить рубашки больших размеров. В такие дни Гарри буквально светился изнутри, ерошил себе волосы и испытывал гордость, будучи законодателем моды, как его папа в своё время.

Сириус прожил с ним уже почти год, когда Гарри однажды заметил в магазине постеры ко Дню отца. И впервые в жизни ощутил от этого тепло и радость, а не печаль и одиночество. Гарри очень хотелось бы иметь карманные деньги и купить Сириусу один из таких плакатов. В итоге мальчик нашёл выход в том, чтобы смастерить открытку своими руками в школе. Впервые жизни на этот праздник Гарри чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, делая открытку вместе с другими детьми, расписывая на её внутренней стороне всё то, за что он благодарит, зная, что ему будет кому подарить эту поделку после школы, и что этот кто-то будет рад её получить.

  
Как-то раз утром, в первый год жизни Сириуса на Тисовой улице, он помогал Гарри с чисткой диванных подушек, пока Дурслей не было дома. Гарри — вовсе не любитель жаловаться — тогда пребывал в особенно угрюмом настроении, вынужденный драить дом. И даже попытки Сириуса устроить бой подушками его не подбодрили.

— Эй, выше нос. Однажды у нас будет собственный дом и мы сможем заниматься чем захотим, — широко улыбнулся Сириус.

На мгновение Сириус припомнил, как они с Джеймсом валялись на его кровати в гриффиндорской спальне, рядом парил снитч, а они грезили о квартире, которую вместе снимут, как только станут взрослыми — но тут моргнул, и перед глазами снова был Гарри. И сам он — вместе со своим крестником в маггловском доме в Суррее.

— Правда? — глаза у Гарри горели прямо как у шестнадцатилетнего Джеймса.

Сириус плюхнулся на почищенную софу и призывно похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Гарри сел рядышком, пускай и чуть-чуть стеснялся. И не отодвинулся, тяготея к теплу его тела.

— Если бы ты мог выбрать любой дом на свете, каким бы тот был? — полюбопытствовал Сириус, откидываясь на спинку, заложив руки за голову и глядя в потолок.

Гарри прислонился к спинке дивана рядом с ним, и если смотреть только боковым зрением на растрёпанные черные волосы и расплывчатый профиль, то вот, Сириус будто бы снова лежал рядом с Джеймсом. Сердце одновременно разрывало и распирало от любви.

— Хмм… — задумчиво протянул мальчик. — С большими окнами. И чтобы у каждого собственная комната. И никаких чуланов под лестницей, — улыбнулся он.

Сириус отыскал для него лист бумаги с ручкой, побуждая нарисовать дом по описанию.

— Ага, продолжай, что ещё? — благодаря его подбадриваниям и заинтересованным кивкам, Гарри действовал всё увереннее. Сириус нашел ему еще несколько листков бумаги, покуда план дома расширялся и усложнялся.

— И крыша раздвижная, чтобы смотреть ночью на звёзды, когда захочется. Как у автомобилей бывают такие люки на крыше, — пояснил Гарри рисуя на крыше дома люк.

— Отлично, отлично, — поощрил Сириус. — Я тут вспомнил, нам с тобой надо как-нибудь ночью выбраться из дома, и я тебе расскажу, где какие звёзды находятся. Получишь основы астрономии перед Хогвартсом.

— Потрясающе, — просиял Гарри. Он отвечал так практически на все затеи Сириуса. Надо признать, большинство предложений Сириуса и впрямь стоили такой высокой оценки.

— Значит, люк на крыше, — подвёл итог Сириус, с улыбкой глядя на их с Гарри нарисованные фигурки, глядящие сквозь крышу. — Что ещё?

В дальнейшем стало обычным делом, чтобы Гарри зарисовывал идеи и добавления для их дома, который однажды будет. Сириус всегда напоминал крестнику, что им есть к чему стремиться, если мальчик совсем загрустит.

— Знаешь, я их все сохраняю, — заметил Сириус, жестом указывая на самое свежее из нарисованных крестником дополнений: гараж для гоночных мётел и мотоциклов Сириуса.

— Зачем? — спросил Гарри.

Тётя Петунья сохраняла каждую ерунду, которую рисовал Дадли, и с гордостью лепила это на холодильник. Сириус как-то раз заметил, что Гарри с лёгкой тоской наблюдает, как она это делает, и тогда нарисовал холодильник на стене их чулана и обклеил рисунками Гарри, чем здорово насмешил мальчика. Нелепость, конечно, но Гарри до сих пор чувствовал себя счастливым, когда крёстный указывал на рисунки на их ненастоящем холодильнике. Разве что эти наброски их воображаемого дома были чересчур велики и слишком в большом количестве.

— Намётки. На то время, когда начнём проектировать дом. Когда моё имя будет очищено, и мы, сказочно богатые и прославленные, а кроме того весьма избалованные, будем строить нечто весьма стоящее, — с широкой улыбкой провозгласил Сириус.

Разумеется, всякому грандиозному плану требуется грандиозное имя, так что будущее жилище Сириуса и Гарри получило наименование «Весёлый, Волшебный, и самый Восхитительный дом Озорства и Обнимашек».

Сириус пообещал, что как только раздобудет палочку, то соединит все рисунки в один гигантский набросок и заколдует, как ту карту, о которой уже рассказывал крестнику.

Итак, название дома было создано, когда Гарри было семь. А несколько лет спустя, накануне его десятилетия, Гарри взбунтовался против «и Обнимашек» в конце. Дело было ночью, когда они ещё раз пересматривали планы, пока Сириус готовил его ко сну.

— Как-то глупо сейчас кажется, нельзя убрать эту часть? Лучше на «Озорстве» и остановиться.

— О нет, в семь лет ты очень мудро решил, — глубокомысленно покивал Сириус, и на губах у него проступила лукавая улыбка. — Обнимашки жизненно важны. Вообще-то, знаешь, они совсем не помешают мне прямо сейчас.

И с этими словами мужчина самолично сгрёб крестника в объятия.

— Сириус! Мне _десять_! — вспыхнул румянцем Гарри и попытался его отпихнуть. Приближался подростковый период, и мальчику страстно хотелось быть максимально крутым, как его крёстный отец.

— И ты ошеломляюще красив и талантлив, Сохатик, мой мальчик. Почти уже мужчина. А дальше-то что? Того гляди уже ты начнёшь укладывать меня спать, — широко оскалился Сириус.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя уложил, да? Ради Бродяги — с удовольствием! — Гарри набросился на Сириуса со стёганым одеялом, пытаясь его в него завернуть и обездвижить. Однако в условиях ограниченного пространства оба очень скоро образовали кучу-малу на полу, радостно хохоча.

— Что там за шум?! — рявкнул дядя Вернон, швыряя тапок вниз по лестнице.

Это вызвало у них лишь новый приступ смеха, и Гарри смог только выдавить сквозь их общий сдавленный хохот и шиканья друг на друга:  
— Простите, дядя Вернон!

И каким бы взрослым Гарри себя ни считал, он всё равно улыбался, ощущая тепло и счастье, когда Сириус целовал его в лоб перед сном, прежде чем погасить свет.

Сириус был счастлив, что таким образом ему удавалось обойти крестниково подростковое избегание его родительских сантиментов. А то в иные моменты он переживал, что ранняя детская травма Гарри была чересчур сильной и осложнит его пубертатный период.

Возможно, он в конечном счёте неплохо справлялся с ролью крёстного отца.


	7. Хогвартс

Сириус разбудил Гарри ещё затемно в день его одиннадцатилетия, шёпотом напевая «С Днём рожденья тебя». Его серые глаза сверкали во тьме чулана, выглядя почти такими же горящими, как у Бродяги. Они потом ещё несколько часов не спали, возбуждённо копошась.

В то утро Сириус в обличье собаки сидел возле почтового ящика Дурслей, чтобы первым перехватить письмо для Гарри из Хогвартса. Потом они вместе прочитали его в постели, и Гарри с возобновлённой жаждой и возбуждением попросил ещё раз пересказать свои самые любимые Хогвартские истории. А Сириусу это было только в удовольствие.

У совы, прилетевшей за ответным письмом Гарри, был очень понимающий взгляд, и Гарри даже подумал, не та ли это сова, что доставила Сириусу его первое письмо много лет тому назад? Гарри угостил птицу здоровенным куском бекона и на всякий случай сказал «спасибо».

При первом знаменательном посещении Гарри Поттером Косого переулка для покупки школьных принадлежностей, все были очарованы жизнерадостным и приветливым мальчиком с горящим взглядом, который появился в сопровождении большой чёрной собаки и радовался всему вокруг. Собака никого к нему близко не подпускала. Она вдумчиво обходила витрины во «Флориш и Блоттс», указывая на очередную книгу, которую Гарри необходимо купить, после чего тащила мальчика к следующей полке, осматривая её содержимое так, словно умела читать.

Уже с ворохом покупок в пакетах, Гарри с псом сделали остановку, чтобы покушать сливочного мороженого. Мистер Фортескью был поражён тем, как Гарри Поттер советовался со своей собакой, какой вкус ему выбрать, и положил в собачью миску щедрую порцию, оживлённо болтая, пока оба они уплетали лакомство. _«Какой необыкновенный мальчик»_ , — подумал мистер Фортескью.

В магазине «Всё для квиддича» как всегда была ватага детишек, выкрикивающих: _«Мам! Пап! Погляди! Смотри сюда!»_ И только один мальчик восклицал: 

— Бродяга! Ты только посмотри! — тыча в потолок на Нимбус-2000 и улыбаясь до ушей, чем вызывал вздохи изумления у работников магазина. Собаке пришлось остаться ждать на улице, но она пристально наблюдала за происходящим внутри, вскочив на дыбы и уперевшись передними лапами в стекло, своим гордым лаем как бы отвечая: «Я смотрю, смотрю!»

Гарри пожимал руку каждой волшебнице и волшебнику, подходившим поприветствовать его в Косом переулке. Отпускал шутки, чтобы сменить тему, если кто-то задавал слишком серьёзный или подавленный тон. Опираясь на описания Сириуса, среди всех этих людей Гарри даже признал нескольких давних знакомых своих родителей. И сиял ещё ярче, когда они отмечали его сходство с папой и мамой.

Когда светловолосый мальчик в «Магазине мадам Малкин» спросил, на каком факультете он хочет учиться, Гарри выпятил грудь, принимая карикатурную героическую позу, широко улыбнулся и с гордостью ответил:  
— В Гриффиндоре, где учатся одни храбрецы! Как мой крёстный.

Виляющий хвостом у его ног Бродяга услышал эхо слов юного Джеймса и вновь ощутил, как сердце распирает от любви.

Вечером того же дня в чулане Гарри с Сириусом наперебой передразнивали неприязненную слизеринскую усмешку того мальчика, силясь не хохотать чересчур громко, чтобы Дурсли не услышали.

Справедливости ради надо сказать, что Гарри выглядел несколько странно, спрашивая у собаки совета насчёт того, какая мантия идёт ему больше. Но как бы он смог НЕ спросить у Сириуса совета по поводу одежды, когда тот был самым модным человеком из всех, кого Гарри знал.

Тридцать первого августа они лежали в постели Гарри, над их головами витал купленный в Косом переулке снитч, и каждые несколько минут Гарри ловил его, при этом широко улыбаясь. На Сириуса же от этого накатывала горько-сладкая ностальгия по Джеймсу, хотя и не настолько сильная, как всегда. Сейчас он лежал не на кровати Джеймса в гриффиндорской спальне — он ютился на крохотном матрасе в чулане, и это не Джеймс, а Гарри возбуждённым шёпотом говорил о Хогвартсе, где окажется уже завтра, и зелёные глаза сияли в тусклом свете.

Следующим утром Гарри вместе с Сириусом как обычно вместе приготовили завтрак, после чего оделись и собрали чемодан. Дурсли даже ничего не заметили. Всё получилось. Он действительно сегодня отправится в Хогвартс учиться волшебству, как его мама, папа и Сириус.

— Уверен, что всё будет нормально? — подпихнул Гарри крёстного, когда они глядели на его чемодан. — Мы можем нарядить тебя под большого кота и посмотрим, как скоро об этом догадаются.

Сириус расхохотался так громко, что Дурсли наверняка услышали, однако это его более не волновало.

— За меня не беспокойся, всё будет хорошо. Я ведь Сириус Блэк, помнишь? Если твои родственники меня выставят, найду где ещё перекантоваться. Развлекайся до Рождества, а там и свидимся.

Дурсли несказанно удивились, когда племянник появился на кухне в дорожном плаще и с чемоданом.

— Ну вот, я ухожу, — повседневным тоном объявил он, улыбаясь во всю ширь.

На лице Дадли отразилось недоумение, что, впрочем, не помешало ему и дальше набивать рот едой. Тётушка пребывала в ужасе, с проблеском осознания переводя взгляд с плаща племянника на чемодан. У дяди же глаза натурально полезли из орбит.

— Уходишь?! Ты о чём это, мальчик? Куда намылился? — взревел дядя Вернон.

— В школу волшебства. Где моя мама училась. Мне одиннадцать исполнилось, помните? — Гарри улыбался до ушей, глядя на сероватое от шока лицо тётушки.

— В школу чего, говоришь? — на угрожающей ноте переспросил дядя.

— Волшебства, дядя Вернон. У тёти Петуньи спросите, она когда-то тоже пыталась туда попасть, — лукаво добавил мальчик, впервые в жизни осмелившись бросить на тётю осведомлённый взгляд. Та была бледна, как привидение, и рот у неё то открывался, то закрывался.

— О, и форма школы святого Брутуса мне не понадобится, оставил на диване. До встречи на Рождество! — добавил Гарри, схватив со стола ломоть тоста и, помахав на прощание, вышел.

Дурсли были слишком шокированы и оказались способны только заикаться. Гарри с Сириусом уже успели сесть на автобус «Ночной Рыцарь» к тому моменту, когда дядя Вернон выскочил за ними из дома, вопя на всю Тисовую улицу.

  
Когда Гарри Поттер прибыл на посадку на Хогвартс-экспресс, то сперва остановился в переулке за углом от вокзала Кингс-Кросс, где крестный обернулся человеком и, положив руку ему на плечо, сказал, как сильно им гордится, как гордился бы им отец.

Потом Сириус притянул его в медвежьи объятия одной рукой и пробубнил в лохматую макушку:

— Люблю тебя, дружок.

Гарри, который по сей день ощущал всепоглощающее тепло всякий раз, как слышал эти слова, ответил:

— И я тебя люблю, — и вытер глаза о джемпер Сириуса.

Гарри похлопал себя по карману, проверяя сохранность зеркальца двусторонней связи в кармане, а Сириус проверил, чтобы у Гарри было достаточно денег на покупку сладостей в поезде. Они промчались сквозь барьер между платформами девять и десять, опасно поскрипывая чемоданом, который мальчик с огромной собакой старались не уронить.

Когда поезд тронулся, Гарри махал в окошко так же энергично, как и другие первогодки, прощавшиеся с теми, по кому будут скучать, а огромная чёрная собака бежала вслед за поездом до самого конца платформы.

Гарри занял одно из купе, чувствуя себя странно из-за разлуки с Сириусом впервые за несколько лет, но вместе с тем был взволнован и уже не мог дождаться, когда кто-нибудь к нему подсядет, завести новых друзей и стать участником собственных удивительных историй, подобных тем, о которых рассказывал ему крёстный. Проживший ранние годы детства совсем без друзей, Гарри ценил каждого друга помимо Сириуса, которого удавалось завести. За несколько последних лет, наслушавшись историй от Сириуса, Гарри едва мог дождаться начала собственных приключений.

Ко всему прочему, было так непривычно впервые в жизни ощущать на себе добротную новую одежду идеального для себя размера. Сириус купил ему эти маггловские джинсы, футболку и куртку, пока Гарри был в школе. Его чувства стиля хватало на них обоих, потому как у Гарри оно отсутствовало как таковое, и мальчик полностью доверял выбору крёстного в этом вопросе. Новая одежда казалась слишком облегающей и тесной по сравнению с разношенными вещами Дадли, но Гарри притерпелся к обновкам с уже привычной ему самоуверенностью, думая, что именно так, даже не задумываясь, поступил бы Сириус. Гарри поймал собственное отражение в окне: с раскинутыми по спинке сиденья руками и широкой взбудораженной улыбкой. Даже он сам мог принять себя за своего отца.

С Роном Уизли они моментально поладили, разговорившись о мётлах и квиддиче. Столь же быстро Гарри подружился и с близнецами Уизли, когда те воскликнули:

— Обалдеть, да ты же Гарри Поттер! — а тот, приняв героическую позу, продекларировал:

— Я самый! В жизни ещё симпатичнее, да? — Гарри энергично поиграл бровями, потом добавил: — Но не будем обо мне, давайте о вас! Готов поспорить, вы можете провернуть кучу крутых розыгрышей за счёт того, что близнецы.

— Да ты говоришь на нашем языке, юный Поттер! — блаженно ухмыльнулся Фред.

— Держись за этого парня, и всё будет чики-пики, Ронничек! — ввернул Джордж, приятельски похлопав Гарри по спине.

— Я свистну, когда что-нибудь путное придумаю. Вижу, что вы в Гриффиндоре, значит пересекаться будем часто, — жизнерадостно заметил Гарри, покивав на их красно-золотые шарфы и обменялся с парнями дружескими рукопожатиями.

Гримаса, которую скорчил Рон в ответ на своё прозвище, не ускользнула от внимания Гарри, который дождался, пока близнецы уйдут, и предложил взамен обращаться к ним «Фреддичек» и «Джорджичек». Рон не сдержал улыбки, одновременно обескураженный и впечатлённый.

— Так ты тоже надеешься попасть в Гриффиндор? — поинтересовался Рон, и Гарри фыркнул было на предположение, будто он ему надо надеяться, однако Рон тут же и сказал: — Я тоже. Все мои братья там учились.

Гарри понял, что Рон, судя по всему, славный парень. А с его любовью к квиддичу они и вовсе могут стать лучшими друзьями. После всех рассказов о Сириусе с папой он горел желанием во что бы то ни стало обрести собственную вторую половину. Лучшего друга, иметь которого будет почти так же замечательно, как иметь крёстного отца вроде Сириуса. Гарри уже не терпелось повстречать собственного Сириуса в Хогвартсе.

— Ты мне сразу понравился, — подпихнул он Рона, которому явно приятно было это услышать.

Когда к ним зашли Гермиона с Невиллом, Гарри очень рад был встрече с ещё несколькими потенциальными друзьями и приветливо пригласил ребят в купе, бросил им по шоколадной лягушке и постарался не засмеяться, когда те не смогли их поймать.

Часто можно почувствовать, кому нравятся беззлобные подшучивания — Сириус был как раз из таких, он бы завывал от смеха — но эти ребята были, похоже, не из этого типа. А Гарри, много лет подвергавшийся задираниям, никому бы не пожелал испытать того же самого.

Когда Гермиона представила им Невилла, интерес Гарри только обострился.

— Невилл? А не Невилл Долгопупс, случайно?

После нервного кивка Невилла Гарри воскликнул:  
— Блестяще! Наши мамы близко дружили. Нам стоит продолжить традицию, что скажешь? — и крепко пожал Невиллу руку.

Невилл был ошеломлён — но определённо в положительном смысле — от знакомства с тем, кто был рад ему как никто прежде. Гарри жестом указал на свободное место на сиденье по другую сторону от Рона, и Невилл поскорее его занял, пока Гарри не передумал с ним дружить. Кроме того, мальчик был очень рад узнать о маме чуть больше. Бабушка о ней мало рассказывала. Последовавший примеру Гарри Рон нагнулся вперёд, чтобы в свою очередь обменяться с Невиллом рукопожатиями.

— О, я и подумать не могла. Вы все уже знакомиться собираетесь? — спросила Гермиона, приуныв. — У меня родители — стоматологи, так что никаких знакомых здесь я не встречу!

Она казалась слишком измотанной и нервной для веселья, однако Гарри не имел привычки отвергать кого бы то ни было. Ведь это ощущение было отлично знакомо ему на собственном опыте, и сам бы он никогда так ни с кем не поступил. Это было одно из любимых его преимуществ умения заводить друзей и популярности: способность собирать вокруг себя других людей.

— Не беспокойся, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Ты ведь уже познакомилась с нами троими, начни с этого. Гарри Поттер, — он протянул девочке ладонь для рукопожатия, а потом и Рон последовал его примеру. Энтузиазм Гарри был настолько заразителен, что Невилл тоже инициировал рукопожатие и лишь затем вспомнил, что они с Гермионой уже успели друг другу представиться.

Гермиона ответила на рукопожатие, обрадованная тем, что к ней относятся как к члену компании. Когда прозвучало имя Гарри, глаза у неё загорелись, но не успела она что-то сказать ему о нём самом, как Гарри отвлёк её, продолжив:

— Моя мама из магглов, и она была старостой факультета, так что это не важно, если твои родители тоже магглы.

— Правда? — глаза у Гермионы сияли.

— Ага. Я сам вырос с магглами, так что если когда-нибудь захочешь обсудить что-нибудь из маггловского мира, я весь во внимании. Пожалуй, буду немного скучать по «Top of the Pops» и футболу, — признался Гарри, однако Гермиона, судя по всему, не разделяла его маггловских интересов.

— Тогда кто хочет приманить эту жабу? Можно я первый? — Гарри нетерпеливо взмахнул палочкой.

Благодаря его природной уверенности в себе все с готовностью уступили ему первенство.

Позже, уже с жабой в руке, Гарри всех насмешил, использовав заклинание, которому научил его Сириус, и заставил жабу Невилла и крысу Рона станцевать вместе.

К ним заглядывали другие первокурсники и даже несколько второкурсников, желающих узнать причину такого бурного веселья, и Гарри приглашал их войти внутрь, чтобы разом завести ещё больше новых друзей, щедро угощал всех купленными сладостями и приговаривал:  
— А теперь, кто хочет увидеть кое-что ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ классное? — испытывая на Роновой крысе заклинание пения йодлем, которое также почерпнул у крёстного, чем вызвал новый взрыв смеха и даже аплодисменты.

Несколько раз Гермиона почти пресекла было происходящее. Её так и подмывало спросить, не слишком ли это жестоко: заставлять животных проделывать всё это против воли. Но сидя рядом с Невиллом, Гарри и Роном, в самом центре происходящего, будучи постоянно вовлекаемой в разговор и наслаждаясь первой в жизни настоящей приобщённостью к компании сверстников, она в конце концов немного расслабилась. Девочка даже откусила маленький кусочек от своей шоколадной лягушки, мысленно прося прощения у родителей и вместе с тем ощущая смелость и желание познать этот опыт наряду со всеми.

Несколько человек также продемонстрировали собственные забавные заклинания. Так, одной девочке удалось трансфигурировать жабу Невилла в гигантскую ящерицу, чьё радостное кваканье разразилось на всё купе, так что наверняка и из коридора невозможно было не услышать. И всякий, кто из любопытства заглядывал к ним, был тотчас втащен внутрь. Их компания включала уже нескольких третьекурсников и четверокурсников, а также парочку пятикурсников, остановившихся выяснить, что тут за шум. Они продемонстрировали несколько потрясающих заклинаний, а Гарри посчастливилось познакомиться с загонщиками и ловцами из Пуффендуя и Когтеврана и засыпать их вопросами о школьном спортивном поле.

Дружелюбный четверокурсник-пуффендуец Седрик Диггори наколдовал ящик сливочного пива, который припас для школы, и распаковал, пожимая плечами и говоря, что сможет потом сделать ещё. Гарри протиснулся между других ребят, чтобы благодарно хлопнуть Седрика по спине, и дал обещание как-нибудь потом самому достать сливочного пива и принести в общую гостиную Пуффендуя. После он попросил у Седрика помощи, чтобы трансфигурировать опустевший ящик в радио, и купе наполнилось весёлой музыкой. Несколько старост остановились посмотреть, что тут за переполох, потом заметили своих друзей и решили немного задержаться либо, удостоверившись в безвредности веселья, проходили дальше.

Близнецы Уизли появились вместе со своим другом Ли и его тарантулом, который всех многочисленных присутствующих живо заинтересовал. Фред с Джорджем были несказанно впечатлены таким столпотворением, что очень понравилось Рону. Во всей этой толкучке он сидел бок о бок с Гарри, который часто обращал внимание на его реакцию, подпихивал локтем и вовлекал во всё происходящее, точно они были закадычными друзьями уже много лет. Рон в обществе Гарри ощущал себя всё увереннее и уже очень скоро откалывал шутки на пару с ним, избавившись без следа от предшкольной нервозности.

Близнецы влились в общую массу, демонстрируя собственные заклинания и трюки, которые произвели бы впечатление даже на Сириуса. И Гарри проникся к Фреду с Джорджем ещё большей симпатией, когда узнал, что те являются загонщиками в команде Гриффиндора. Он стал договариваться с ними, чтобы они его поднатаскали за первый год обучения и он был готов к отборочным испытаниям на втором курсе, а кроме того взял с них обещание представить его Оливеру Вуду.

Рон даже не знал, чем восторгаться больше: решительностью и уверенностью, с которой Гарри строил планы на отборочные по квиддичу в следующем году, ещё даже не попав в Гриффиндор; или тем, с какой лёгкостью Гарри убедил отъявленных плутов Фреда и Джорджа согласиться с собой во всём.

Драко Малфой тоже попытался было найти Гарри Поттера и пожать ему руку, однако в купе было уже настолько тесно и оживлённо, что протиснуться внутрь не представлялось никакой возможности, и в конечном итоге Драко, раздражённый, ушёл, делая вид, будто не очень-то ему сюда и хотелось.

К тому моменту, когда Гарри достал свой снитч и принялся играючи его ловить, присутствующие каждый раз скандировали: «Пот-тер! Пот-тер! Пот-тер!»

Несмотря на свою уверенность в принадлежности к Гриффиндору, Гарри был очень рад завести друзей со всех факультетов. Уже не терпелось поведать Сириусу, как он организовал свою первую вечеринку прямо в поезде. И это ещё до прибытия в школу! Крёстный будет под большим впечатлением, ведь такого даже им с Джеймсом не удавалось.

Все, кто присоединись к компании, особенно ученики со старших курсов, были восхищены уверенностью Гарри Поттера в себе. Да, конечно, он Мальчик-Который-Выжил, герой, о котором все они наслышаны с пелёнок, но всё же он ещё только первокурсник. И хотя людей в их компании всё прибывало, Гарри по-прежнему держал лидерство. Притом что был очень миниатюрным и худеньким для своего возраста, находясь среди мальчиков много крупнее и старше себя, Гарри так свободно смеялся и шутил, хлопал других по спине и заговорщически подпихивал локтем, точно уже не первый год с этими ребятами дружил. Благодаря манерам, перенятым у Сириуса, бесконечному потоку болтовни и активной демонстрации никому неизвестных дурашливых заклинаний он моментально установил контакт даже со старшекурсниками. Притом что помимо одежды ничего крутого в его внешности не наблюдалось: худоба, очки, воронье гнездо на голове — однако же этот мальчик излучал какую-то необъяснимую крутость. И люди думали: такой человек действительно мог победить Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, будучи ещё ребёнком. Если кто и мог, то он. Такое впечатление, словно для него нет ничего невозможного или по крайней мере такого, в чём он не попытал бы свои силы. Мальчик не семи пядей во лбу, просто дружелюбный и весёлый, но достаточно было встретиться с ним, чтобы понять: в нём есть нечто великое и впечатляющее.

Когда Гарри Поттер прибыл в Хогвартс, те, кто знал его в младенчестве, были приятно удивлены, что мальчик вырос счастливым и уравновешенным, как если бы его воспитывали сами Джеймс и Лили.

Когда имя Гарри прозвучало на церемонии распределения, все вокруг зашептались, но лишь половина из них говорили о нём как о Мальчике-Который-Выжил. Другая же половина говорила: _«А вы были в том купе в поезде? Так круто, это надо было видеть. А как он снитч ловил! Любому, кто такое умеет, кубок гарантирован. Да ещё шутник он большой: шоколадную лягушку заколдовал, чтобы битбоксила…»_ Когда Гарри широко улыбнулся всему Большому залу, прежде чем надеть Распределяющую шляпу, многие улыбнулись ему в ответ, и даже раздалось несколько восклицаний: «Вперёд, Поттер!»

Альбус Дамблдор признался по секрету Минерве Макгонагалл, что он рад правильности решения оставить Гарри у Дурслей. У него были некоторые сомнения, однако Гарри показал себя очень уверенным, харизматичным и обаятельным мальчиком, вливался в волшебный мир и спокойно относился к своей известности, с лёгкостью заводя друзей, при всякой возможности откалывая шутки и преуспевая в учёбе. Необъяснимым образом Гарри Поттер с первого же дня оказался знаком с половиной учеников школы, то и дело махая рукой и выкрикивая в коридорах приветствия с присущей ему самоуверенностью, и слыл невероятной популярностью для первогодки, даже с учётом известности своего имени. Мальчик процветал даже больше, чем Альбус мог вообразить.

Принимая в расчёт то, что Гарри никогда не знал своего отца, было поразительно, насколько сильно он напоминал юного Джеймса, пускай показал себя чуть более скромным и деликатным, но не менее энергичным и самоуверенным.

И дело не только во внешности, но и в характере, похожему на отцовский практически один в один. Вплоть до мелочей вроде привычки запускать руку в волосы, которая ставила в тупик. Его живая ослепительная улыбка и непринуждённая уверенность, даже важная походка, какая была у Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса Блэка, получались у Гарри совершенно естественно.

Впрочем, нельзя было сказать того же самого о выборе Гарри себе лучшего друга, Рона Уизли — долговязого нескладного мальчишки, который, казалось, старался изо всех сил ловить каждое слово Гарри. Поттеру это явно было приятно, как будто ничто не могло осчастливить его сильнее, чем обретение человека, с которым можно быть на одной волне. Держащийся за ними Невилл Долгопупс очень напоминал тем, кто знал Джеймса Поттера, его тихого нервного друга Питера Петтигрю. Вечно с книгой в руках и неискоренимой встревоженной хмуростью на лице, Гермиона Грейнджер напоминала другого мальчика из окружения Джеймса — Римуса Люпина. Гарри Поттер собрал себе ещё более многочисленную компанию, включающую также Симуса Финнигана и Дина Томаса.

В свою первую ночь в Хогвартсе Гарри, зарывшись в подушки и накрывшись одеялами у себя на кровати, шептался с Сириусом через волшебное зеркальце, рассказывая обо всех своих новых друзьях, о восхитительных кушаньях на праздничном пиру, о своих планах тренировок с гриффиндорскими загонщиками до отборочных в следующем году, об импровизированной вечеринке в поезде.

Сириус был под впечатлением, как Гарри и надеялся, слушал с жадным вниманием, и Гарри ощутил укол тоски по дому, когда увидел такую родную ухмылку, желая, чтобы в эту минуту Сириус как обычно сидел на постели рядом с ним, потрепал по волосам или с гордостью пихнул в плечо, чтобы затем развязать шутливую возню толчками, пока кто-то из них не свалится с кровати. Ему было жаль своих одноклассников, у кого не было такого же волшебного зеркальца, а следовательно, и возможности увидеться и поговорить с дорогими людьми, когда им только вздумается, ограничиваясь только письмами.

Сириус торжественно объявил вечеринку в поезде лишь первым достижением в наследии Гарри Поттера, и они начали мозговой штурм, фабрикуя идеи для грядущего Хэллоуина, который был признан прекрасным шансом для веселья.

Гарри радостно просиял, когда выпростал руку с зеркальцем из-под одеял, чтобы показать Сириусу цвета Гриффиндора, и услышал звук его бурной радости.

— Ну кто бы сомневался, — самодовольно фыркнул Гарри, заставив Сириуса рассмеяться, и покачал головой в такой ласковой манере, из-за которой, как он знал, сильнее обычного напомнил крёстному своего отца.


End file.
